


Les Solos Sous Les Draps

by unevagabonde



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Basically, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Everyone Needs A Hug, Guitarist Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, It's Hard to be a Celeb, Jaskier | Dandelion is Basically Doja Cat, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Divorce, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shameless Smut, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow Burn, dysfunctional flirting by dysfunctional people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde
Summary: Lorsque Geralt de Riv, leader de Kaer Morhen, venait de sortir avec son groupe de rock leur très attendu nouvel album, il ne s'attendait pas un tel succès. Mais surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une chanson à sa gloire atteindre des records de streams mondiaux. Surtout lorsque cette chanson était composée par Jaskier, nouveau talent émergent d’internet et des réseaux sociaux, accessoirement, son ancien meilleur ami.Cette découverte risquait d'être le début de beaucoup, beaucoup de choses pour celui qu'on surnommait le witcher autant que pour celui qui se faisait appeler le barde.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Les Solos Sous Les Draps

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu le plaisir pendant le début du confinement de commencer, par curiosité, à regarder la série Netflix The Witcher. Série que j'ai binge-watchée en deux jours et avec laquelle je suis maintenant obsédée au passage.
> 
> J'ai directement eu envie d'écrire une histoire sur l'univers mais pas en suivant l'univers original, parce que tu peux faire plein de trucs avec t'as capté. Et un jour en écoutant Go To Town de Doja Cat, l'idée m'a frappée. Faire un AU Modern Setting & Music où Jaskier est genre l'équivalent de Doja Cat et Geralt serait le lead singer d'un grand groupe de rock anglais, genre Chris Martin. Ambitieux ? Je sais. 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Depuis quelques temps, via les réseaux sociaux, un artiste avait émergé. Grâce à ses prods entraînantes, ses lyrics variés et son style recherché, Jaskier était l'une des nouvelles coqueluches d’internet. Il faisait parti de ces artistes qui réinventait la musique et ses codes avec l'utilisation de Soundcloud. Mais ces derniers temps Julian Alfred Pankratz, de son vrai nom, avait du mal à être productif. L'inspiration ne coulait plus à flot depuis qu'il avait drop son nouvel EP sur Soundcloud, debut janvier. Il avait reçu d'enthousiastes retours qui lui avait permis de signer un contrat avec Parlophone Records mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il n’était pas encore au sommet de son art. Les gens en attendaient plus de lui et ce même si ses qualités en tant qu'auteur-compositeur-interprète n'étaient plus à prouver. Son Soundcloud regorgeait de bops mais il n'avait pas encore de hit.

Il y a deux mois, il avait surpris tout le monde avec _The Fishmonger's Daugther,_ sa dernière composition. Ce n'était même pas un titre sérieux au départ. Il n'avait chanté que le début pendant un live Instagram à la demande des fans. Après ça, des tweets pour avoir la chanson entière n'avaient pas arrêté de fuser. Pour s'en amuser, il en faisait des tiktoks, un moyen de se connecter avec ses fans et de faire preuve d’autodérision. Il aimait les faire rire avec ses chansons légères et son utilisation quasi incessante de l’internet culture. Avec sa musique entre indie folk, sadcore, art pop et rock alternatif avec des touches parfois de trap ou de trip pop, Jaskier touchait autant un public alternatif qu'un public plus divers, qui le découvrait grâce à ses reprises, remix et cover. Les dernières en date, _Triggered_ de Jhené Aiko et _Addiction_ de Doja Cat, avait plus à tout le monde et aux deux chanteuses aussi. Ses fans, eux, aimait son univers inspiré du moyen-âge troubadour, de la renaissance, de la peinture anglaise du 19ème siècle et plus particulièrement du folklore celtique. Ce grâce à quoi, il aimait se définir comme un barde. Mais parmi tout ça, toute cette identité flamboyante et cette créativité à revendre, pas une composition originale depuis. Malgré la préparation d'un 1er album. Il avait parlé de ce problème d'inspiration avec son amie Triss. Elle lui avait conseillé de se mettre moins la pression et rappelé qu’il devait écrire pour lui avant tout et que ça reste un plaisir. C'était comme ça, qu'un jour pluvieux de mars que _Toss A Coin To Your Witcher_ était né.

Le brun se regardait encore une fois dans la glace, il portait une veste de style moyenâgeuse turquoise aux motifs rouge carmin avec des épaules bouffantes et striées comme une tarte. En dessous, il avait une chemise blanche bouffante qui laissait un peu voir son thorax et ses poils. Pour sublimer le tout, le bas de ses yeux était souligné de crayon noir pour faire ressortir le bleu de ses prunelles. Il alluma des guirlandes lumineuses qui éclairèrent la pièce différemment et lança un live Instagram sans hésiter.

* * *

  
"Ciri, c'est l'heure de manger ! Tu viens ?"

Aucune réponse, Yennefer soupira. Ces derniers temps, c'était toujours comme ça avec la pré-adolescente. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et restait au téléphone avec Dara pendant des heures ou elle passait son temps à faire je-ne-sais-quoi dedans. La femme aux cheveux noirs monta toquer à la porte, elle pouvait entendre de la musique et sa voix douce chanter en rythme dessus.

"Ciri !" s'écria l'élégante femme en toquant.

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant sa mère et baissa immédiatement le son.

"Oui maman ?"

"C'est l'heure de manger !"

"J'arrive !"

Immédiatement après ça, la blonde accourue dans la salle à manger avec impatience. Cette hâte fut vite partie lorsqu'elle vit le plat de sushis que sa mère avait préparé, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des sushis.

"Encore ?" s’indigna Ciri à la vue du plat.

"Oui."

Yennefer soupira en voyant le regard dégouté de sa fille. Que fallait-il dont faire pour qu’elle soit satisfaite ?

"Tu sais, ce n’est pas grave si tu ne peux pas faire des sushis." omit la blonde en poussant les sushis avec ses baguettes.

"Si !" s’exclama Yennefer avant de reprendre plus calmement. "Si ton père peut le faire. Ça l’est."

"Tout n’a pas toujours besoin d’être une compétition entre vous, Maman. Surtout quand ça concerne mon éducation."

La pré-adolescente repoussa son assiette, agacée, et sortit de table avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Yennefer débarrassa les assiettes et eut un léger moment de réflexion avant de monter voir Ciri.

"Prends ton manteau, on mange dehors ce soir."

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Yennefer et Ciri se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant coréen pas loin de Camden Town. Yennefer était certaine d'avoir vu un paparazzo au loin, ce qui avait don de l'agacer surtout lorsqu'elles étaient entre elles. Mais, elle tenait absolument à profiter de sa fille ce soir alors elle ferait abstraction de la situation.

Les deux femmes avaient commandé un bibimbap végétarien et discutaient de tout et de rien. Yennefer lui parlait de Tissaia, lui expliquait comment son père et elle allait procéder pour les prochains mois quand elle serait en tournage ou en promotion à l’étranger. Ciri parlait du collège, de l'ennui des cours, de Dara, des dernières choses qui l’occupait.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par la littérature gothique."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, maman. Si on pouvait passer des moments comme ça plus souvent, toi, moi et papa, ça ne serait plus le cas." répondit Ciri sarcastiquement.

"Chérie, tu sais que ce n’est pas aussi simple."

"Tu dis toujours ça ! Vous dites toujours ça ! Mais vous faites aucun effort entre vous. Je veux juste qu'on soit une famille."

"On est une famille ! Laisse-nous encore un peu de temps pour régler nos différents ton père et moi. On est sur la bonne voie." répondit Yennefer d'un ton calme.

Ciri regarda sa mère l'air accusateur mais finit par se résigner. Yennefer attrapa sa main et lui adressa un sourire triste. Elle savait que Ciri ne lui en voulait pas totalement, mais le divorce avait complètement changé leur dynamique familiale depuis cette année. Avec Geralt, elle en parlait souvent afin de trouver quelque chose de convenable, surtout pour Ciri, mais ça terminait la plupart du temps en dispute.

"Dis-moi honnêtement ce que tu penses."

La blonde se mit à froncer les sourcils en cherchant quelque chose à dire. 

"Honnêtement, je pense que papa et toi vous devriez faire la paix. Et j’ai remarqué que Tissaia t’aidait là-dessus, je l’aime bien. Elle t'aide à être moins dure avec toi-même, je trouve."

Ça faisait étrange de l'entendre de sa bouche, mais elle avait raison. Elle hocha la tête.

"Et je pense que pour papa, la tournée avec Kaer Morhen, ça lui fait du bien. Mais depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas nous..."

"Dire ?"

Ciri hocha la tête.

"Tu connais ton père, émotionnellement constipé comme il est, tu as raison. De toute façon, il ne parle jamais de lui."

"Il ne parle jamais tout court."

Yennefer et Ciri pouffèrent de rire.

"Peut-être qu'il le fera en musique qui sait. Après tout, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle il pense être utile au monde alors. Après t'élever bien sûr." elle reprit d'un ton plus sérieux. "Il finira par s'ouvrir à toi si quelque chose ne va pas. Quand on préfère ne pas te parler d'un sujet, c'est seulement par protection. Lui et moi, on veut la même chose, tu sais. Ton bien."

"Ce n’est pas en m’écartant du problème et en me disant rien que vous me protégez."

"Oui, tu n’as pas tort, mais tu restes notre petite fille. Il y a des choses que lui seule peut te dire. Il y a des choses sur notre relation que je ne peux pas t'expliquer sans son accord."

"Comme toutes les autres raisons de pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés par exemple."

Ciri avait raison et Yennefer, pour une fois, ne pouvait pas répliquer. Yennefer et Geralt s’étaient séparés pour bien des raisons, la principale étant qu’ils ne s’entendaient plus et étaient aujourd’hui d’accord pour dire qu’ils avaient bien des efforts à faire chacun de leurs côtés. En tant que parent et en tant qu’alliés. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de parler de Jaskier à sa fille. 

Ce dernier avait fait un live Instagram où il chanta une version non finalisée de Toss A Coin. Les fans avaient tellement apprécié qu'ils demandèrent la chanson entière sur Soundcloud au plus vite. Jaskier préféra laisser la hype retomber, puis partit en tournée avec Triss pour assurer sa 1ère partie sur quelques dates anglaise en avril. Lors de la dernière date, il joua Toss A Coin à la fin de son set. Après la tournée, Triss convainquit le jeune homme de sortir la chanson, ce qu'il fit en postant un clip homemade sur sa chaîne YouTube début avril. Il jouait de son luth, dansait avec une pinte de bière. Il portait deux tenues l'une étant celle du 1er live où il parla brièvement de Toss A Coin. L'autre, une robe moyenâgeuse qui s'arrêtait en haut de ses genoux, qui lui donnait un sex-appeal perturbant. Il s'amusait clairement dans le clip, il y avait aucun réel sérieux mais l’esthétique du clip, elle, était parfaitement maîtrisée.

* * *

Aussitôt, la vidéo postée, elle devint très vite virale atteignant les 1,5 millions vues en moins d'une semaine. La chanson fut postée alors sur Soundcloud et Spotify atteignant des records d'écoutes. Elle eut un grand succès auprès de nombreuses célébrités et influenceurs. Des mèmes ainsi qu'un challenge Tiktok autour du clip et de la chanson se créèrent, ce qui aida à la booster sur YouTube. En moins d'un mois, elle devint une des chansons les plus streamées du moment et Jaskier eut droit à son épisode de Verified sur Genius, où il expliqua la chanson.

"Je sais que tu détestes l'idée que l’on puisse être mainstream, Geralt, mais on l'est."

"Hm ?"

Un homme aux yeux ambre et aux cheveux longs blanc se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un châtain aux cheveux mi-longs aux yeux ambre tout aussi grand que lui.

"Plus 20k de followers sur Spotify en plus ce dernier mois."

"Effectivement. Ce n’est pas très underground, Eskel." rumina-t-il dans sa barbe.

"Les gars, vous devriez venir voir ce que Triss m’a envoyé."

Geralt et Eskel se penchèrent sur l'ordinateur de Lambert, curieux.

 _"J'ai toujours voulu faire des chansons qui célèbre des gens. Mais je pense que si le titre de la chanson était Geralt de Riv, ça aurait pas été pareil._ _Je n’aurais juste pas cru que ça deviendrait viral._

_When a humble bard  
Graced a ride along  
With Geralt of Rivia  
Along came this song_

_Ce couplet explique à lui seul la chanson. C’est l’histoire de ma rencontre avec Geralt de Riv, lead singer et guitariste du groupe Kaer Morhen et des évènements qui ont suivis. [...] On s’est rencontré dans un bar où il m’avait sauvé d’une mort certaine. Le genre de choses dans lequel je tombe aisément, tu sais. [...] Je trouve que Geralt est un excellent frontman. C'était un peu logique de le dépeindre de façon héroïque, de parler de sa musique comme une aventure. Surtout avec la… réputation il a. [...] J'adore les chansons de Kaer Morhen, elles sont intenses, pleines de sens et d'humanité. Quand ils ont sorti Cintra en février et que j'ai l'écouté, ça m'a juste fait ressentir des choses énormes. Toss A Coin était juste pour moi une façon de remercier Geralt pour cet album. De faire ce qu'il fait avec sa musique. [...] Il m'a donné envie d'être un meilleur artiste. Je trouvais ça légitime d'en parler en chanson. C'est un peu une chanson de fangirl en réalité. Il est ma muse."_

Geralt resta légèrement bouché de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était à vrai dire surprenant surtout considérant la fin de leur relation. Il connaissait Jaskier depuis plusieurs années et savait que le brun était admiratif de son travail mais il n'avait pas imaginé ça possible de lui. Maintenant Eskel et Lambert se permettait de le jalouser dessus, c'était ridicule. Profondément insupportable.

"Ceci explique cela." lança Lambert en montrant le nombre d’écoutes du groupe sur Spotify.

Geralt dévisagea Lambert, avant de partir se reconcentrer sur Ablette, sa guitare fétiche.

"J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'il tient encore à toi après que tu l'aies rejeté comme un connard. Il en a fait une chanson, chanson qui plus est virale. J'adorerais que Triss fasse pareil pour moi." rajouta-t-il tout amusé.

"Hm."

"Oui, je le dis Geralt. Heureusement que je suis là, sinon t'aurais jamais été au courant. Tu devrais vraiment te mettre aux réseaux sociaux et voir la hype qu'il y a autour de ça, de toi."

"C'est exactement pour ça que je ne me mets pas aux réseaux sociaux."

Geralt était quelqu'un de très discret, que ce soit sur sa vie professionnelle ou privée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des choses pour la validation des autres pourtant pour survivre il en avait besoin. C'est ce qui faisait le fascinant personnage qu'il était que tout le monde admirait en secret et craignait à visage découvert. Son introversion était ce qui avait fait que Yennefer et lui avait tenu longtemps. Mais ils étaient à la fois trop similaires et ce qui avait fait craquer leur couple. Un énorme paradoxe.

"L'artiste incompris enfin adulé de tous. Tout ça parce que Jaskier sait y faire avec Twitter. Tu devrais le remercier." termina Lambert en enfilant sa veste.

"Tu as fini ? Yennefer va arriver et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reparte à cause de vous."

"Arrête, Yennefer m'adore ! Le fait que tu continues à coucher avec elle malgré tout me perturbe énormément." reprit son frère en tapotant son épaule.

"C’est fini, définitivement."

"Ah. Heureusement." ajouta Eskel en le regardant rassuré.

"Je sais, Ciri en faisait les frais. C'était égoïste de notre part."

"Plus besoin de te faire comprendre alors." lança Lambert d'un ton taquin.

Les trois frères s'enlacèrent sur le perron de la porte de l'appartement et Geralt les aida à ranger leurs affaires dans le coffre de la berline.

"À plus Geralt, repose-toi et n’oublie pas d'apprécier le travail de Jaskier, remercie-le !"

Geralt grommela à nouveau avant de fermer la portière. Il savait qu'être un artiste lui apporterait toutes sortes de fans et d'admiration en tout genre mais ça, ça il n'avait jamais prévu ça.

Il passa le reste de sa soirée à attendre sa fille et son ex. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la vidéo Genius sur Toss A Coin. C'était fascinant à quel point le barde pouvait être poli, chaotique, raffiné et vulgaire en même temps. C’était du Jaskier, définitivement. Curieux, il lança Spotify, se retrouvant rapidement à écouter les chansons du jeune artiste. Il trouvait _Djinni Djinn Djinn_ et _BBB_ ( _Bread Breasts and Beer)_ particulièrement entraînantes, il était assez surpris par la versatilité du barde qui passait autant du chant, au rap, produisant un effet sédusant. C'était intéressant mais il manquait encore une certaine maturité à sa musique et ce n’était pas la première fois que Geralt le notifiait. Lorsqu’il regarda le clip _de_ _Toss A Coin,_ il s'avoua vaincu. Il était encore sous le charme du barde _._

Lorsque Yennefer et Ciri arrivèrent, l'adolescente salua son père timidement d’un câlin avant de monter directement dans sa chambre avec ses affaires.

"Hé bien, on peut dire qu’elle est contente de me voir après cette longue tournée." ironisa Geralt.

"Elle voulait faire quelques dates avec toi mais j’imagine que tu le savais déjà. Pour la seconde partie de ta tournée, j'espère que tu seras plus « apte » à l’emmener avec toi." ironisa Yennefer à son tour.

Geralt la fusilla du regard. Cette pique était absolument non nécéssaire en sachant qu'à cette période de l'année Ciri était en classe. Lui faire quitter les cours en plein mars aurait été une perte de temps, surtout si Ciri devait suivre une éducation normale.

"Ça fait du bien de te revoir à Londres, Geralt."

"Hm."

Il se détourna d'elle pour aller ranger le reste du bazar dans son salon. Yennefer dévisagea curieusement la pièce.

"Eskel et Lambert sont restés ici ?"

"Comme à chaque fois qu’on rentre de tournée, ils m’ont fait chier jusqu’au bout."

Yennifer grimaça amusée.

"Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait cette fois ?"

"Ils m’ont fait écouter la dernière chanson de Jaskier."

"Oh."

Geralt haussa les sourcils partageant la surprise de Yen à cet instant. Jaskier était un sujet sensible, pour eux deux.

"Je l’ai écoutée aussi. Il n'arrête pas de s’améliorer… Mais revenons à toi, alors ? Les sentiments sont partagés ? Sexy, agaçant, se ne tait jamais, plein d'énergie, de l'humour à revendre et exubérant à souhait. Définitivement tout ce que je n’ai pas."

"Ne dis pas ça. Ciri pourrait t’entendre."

"Certes mais tu sais que j’ai raison. Tu l’aimes et rien ne changera ça."

Geralt lui jeta un regard noir et Yennefer ne perdit pas son sérieux. Elle connaissait ses sentiments inavoués pour le barde, il fallait juste pousser le destin.

"Lambert m'a conseillé de… le remercier... pour _Toss A Coin_."

"Lambert a raison. Il serait temps que vous vous reparliez, que tu lui dises la vérité Geralt. Tu mérites d’être en paix. Ciri mérite de te voir pleinement heureux."

"Hm."

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas ça, Witcher."

Yennefer leva un sourcil en regardant Geralt continuer sa tâche. Elle regarda autour d’elle et aperçut Ciri les écouter du coin de l’œil. Celle-ci parti lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Yennefer alla la rejoindre en laissant Geralt se torturer l’esprit.

* * *

**"À quand un album ?** Bientôt, j'espère. **Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un dieu ?** Hm, je ne sais pas, demande la question à Yennefer Vengerberg. **Des artistes avec lesquels j'aimerais travailler ?** Y'en a tellement ! Seulement 3 ? Je ne peux pas répondre, franchement, je peux pas choisir. **Est-ce que je peux vous jouer un truc en live ?** A vous de choisir la chanson."

Dernièrement, Jaskier n'avait pas été très actif sur Instagram car il préparait son premier album. Il traînait en coup de vent sur Twitter où il parlait avec ses fans et postait des vidéos. Il lisait les commentaires au fur et à mesure, tout le monde demandait Toss A Coin. Jaskier soupira en souriant.

"Vous adorez cette chanson hein ? Y a plein de trucs qui me font rire avec elle. C'est bizarre parce que depuis sa sortie, Geralt de Riv n'a donné aucun signe de vie. N'oubliez pas ça." dit-il.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit en commentaire; **Parce que ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé. Où est ton respect de la réalité ?**

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Geralt de Riv était sur son live Instagram. Il voyait les commentaires s'affoler à la présence de Geralt et il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre du tac au tac.

"Ce n'est pas avec du respect qu'on rentre dans l'histoire." répondit-il en attrapant son luth. 

Il se mit à relire les commentaires pour voir la réponse de Geralt qui ne fut qu'un simple **Hm**. Il finit par jouer la chanson puis une autre et continua à parler de tout et de rien avec ses fans. Quelque fois, il pouvait voir Geralt répondre dans les commentaires.

Après le live, Jaskier regarda la story de Triss qui tenait une fête chez elle. Au même moment, il reçut une notification de Triss il était identifié dans une vidéo de sa story. Il pouvait voir Lambert, Eskel, Sabrina, Vilgefortz, Tissaia et d’autres chanter et danser sur Toss A Coin. Au fond, on pouvait voir un Geralt agacé. Il n'avait aucune idée que Geralt serait présent à la soirée de Triss. Il avait d'ailleurs décliné son invitation au départ, Il répondit et Triss l'appela après avoir vu son message.

Geralt avait passé presque toute la soirée sur son téléphone. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas installé Instagram plus tôt, c'était vraiment addictif. On perdait facilement une heure en parcourant le fil d'accueil. Il gagnait de jours en jours des milliers de followers et finalement, il s'avouait vaincu. Les réseaux sociaux c'était plutôt sympathique à petite dose. Il aimait le fait que ça le maintienne en contact avec ses amis, sa famille et ses fans. Il pouvait aussi voir ce que Jaskier faisait. Geralt était redevenu familier avec cette agaçante gueule d'ange.

Il s'était mis un peu à l'écart de l'agitation et avait écouté le live jusqu'à ce que Yennefer vienne le chercher. Ils étaient plutôt en bon termes en ce moment, surtout car les deux s'étaient mis au point sur pas mal de choses et que l'emploi du temps de Geralt et le sien s'accordaient parfaitement. Ils allaient pouvoir passer tous les deux du temps ensemble avec Ciri jusqu'en juillet. Juste avant le début du tournage des deux derniers projets cinématographiques de la brune et juste avant la reprise de la tournée internationale du 4ème album, de Kaer Morhen, Cintra, pour Geralt. L'été, c'était des dates en festival, ce qui faisait que Ciri pouvait l'accompagner sans problème. Il mangeait en la regardant être emportée par Sabrina et Lambert pour aller danser. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière avant de la voir être furtivement décapsulée.

"Je vois qu'on est épris. À nouveau."

"Pas du tout, Tissaia. Tu le sais très bien."

"Je ne parle pas de Yennefer. Elle m’a dit pour le barde."

"Hm. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à le faire."

Tissaia esquissa un sourire avant de s’éloigner. Geralt se reconcentra sur sa bière avant de voir Triss revenir dans la pièce principale toute souriante. Geralt fronça les sourcils, il avait un pressentiment mais il ne pouvait pas dire s’il était bon ou mauvais. Il manqua légèrement de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit Jaskier traverser la pièce en tenant la main d'Essi. Il était vêtu d'une chemise carmin ouverte avec un jean noir lui faisant un des fesses magnifiques. Son regard était captivé par le jeune homme. Il était encore plus séduisant qu’à l’époque, le temps lui allait bien.

Geralt avait envie de se cacher en voyant le barde discuter avec Sabrina, Essi et Triss. Yen s’ajouta à la conversation juste après. À ce moment précis, Geralt voulu tout faire pour se rendre invisible. Il resta dans ce recoin de la pièce assis et stoïque en buvant sa bière et en ne faisant pas attention aux messages de Lambert et Eskel.

"Yennefer."

"Jaskier."

"Sache que ce n'est absolument pas un plaisir de te voir ici."

"C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu as choisi de faire la sangsue avec mes amis désormais ?"

"Ce sont aussi mes amis, sorcière."

"Après tout, on est de fous plus on rit, et regarde."

Yennefer plissa les yeux en indiquant l’homme tout vêtu de noir assis au bar. Le regard de Jaskier s'illumina avant de se noircir. Il regarda Yennefer d'un air dubitatif, celle-ci esquissa un sourire satisfait en buvant son verre. Il secoua la tête avec l'air de refuser de vouloir faire le premier pas. Yennefer serait d'accord là-dessus, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais elle l’incita en le fusillant du regard. Il inspira, avança vers Geralt et s'arrêta devant lui.

"J'aime la façon dont tu restes dans ton coin l'air renfrogné."

"J'aime boire seul."

"Oh, c’est vrai, cool. Mais alors pourquoi es-tu présent à cette petite.. sauterie, Geralt de Riv ?" demanda le brun en bougeant ses mains avec un certain dédain.

Un frisson avait parcouru la nuque de Geralt lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom de manière lente. Il releva légèrement son visage afin de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur, l'air impassible.

"On m'a forcé à en être."

"Ah. Tu aurais pu refuser tout de même." rétorqua Jaskier en s'asseyant en face de lui. "Il me semble que ça tu sais bien le faire."

"Hm."

Jaskier esquissa un sourire ravit. Sa froideur ? Inchangée, mais étrangement, c’était sexy. Jaskier en avait déjà perdu son latin en regardant attentivement l'homme en face de lui.

"Donc qu'est-ce que Geralt de Riv a à dire sur Toss A Coin ? Personne n'a hésiter à commenter la qualité de ma chanson mis à part... toi. Et tu en es le principal concerné."

Geralt releva à nouveau la tête vers Jaskier, il l'observa quelques instants.

"Allons ! Tu ne vas pas faire mariner un... brave troubadour impatient ! Tu as bien une appréciation à me donner aussi courte soit-elle."

"Intéressante, créative, flatteuse. Merci."

Geralt eut un tout petit rictus semblant être un sourire qui laissa Jaskier entre le désir et la satisfaction. Geralt de Riv venait de le remercier ? C'était presque flippant. Il allait rebondir dessus pour continuer la discussion avec lui mais Geralt le coupa en se relevant.

"Mais ça reste comme toutes tes autres chansons."

"Elles ont quoi mes chansons ?"

Geralt se tourna vers Jaskier qui s’était aussi retourné vers le blond. Il soupira en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

"Elles sont toujours… Comme des tartes sans garnitures." Il marqua un temps de pause. "Beaucoup moins qu’avant mais tu peux faire encore mieux. Ravi de t’avoir revu, Jaskier."

La voix de Geralt se fit beaucoup plus rauque. Il s'éloigna de Jaskier pour se diriger vers Eskel.

"Même pas une petite chanson avant de se quitter ?" s'écria le brun assez fort pour que le blond l'entende.

L'ensemble des invités se tourna vers Geralt qui inspira et se tourna vers Jaskier.

"Non."

Le reste des invités se mit à encourager Jaskier et Yennefer soupira en s'approchant de Geralt.

"C'est en le provoquant que tu le remercie ?"

"C’était involontaire." répondit Geralt, fulminant intérieurement.

Les invités se mirent d'accord pour la chanson et Jaskier commença à jouer les premières notes au luth de _The Fishmonger's Daugther_. À sa grande surprise, les invités chantèrent les quatre premiers mots. Tous, sans exception, même Yen, mais pas Geralt.

_“Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger  
Come quell your daughter's hunger”_

Les invités commencèrent à taper des mains en rythme avec la chanson et la voix de Jaskier. Ce dernier souri et commença à tourner dans la pièce en dansant le sourire aux lèvres.

_“To pull on my horn”_

Jaskier fit un clin d'œil directement à Geralt qui eut un sourire en coin à cette action.

_“As it rises in the morn”_

Les invités se mirent à chanter avec lui et à danser en même temps. 

La salle vibrait en autour de Jaskier, la joie, la passion et l'énergie qu'il mettait dans cette simple performance lui donnait une aura irrésistible.

Geralt ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, pourtant il semblait toujours autant désintéressé. En réalité, il était subjugué de voir à quel point Jaskier avait évolué avec le temps. Il savait encore plus capter l'attention et briller. Ça le rendait heureux mais ça le déchirait terriblement aussi se demandant si sa dispute avec Geralt l'avait poussé à être meilleur.

À la fin de la chanson, Jaskier se planta devant Geralt, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était légèrement essoufflé et Geralt avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de le regarder laissant ce fidèle petit sourire s'afficher. 

"Bravo Jaskier. Tu es si talentueux Jaskier." répondit le barde avec une voix sarcastique imitant celle de Geralt.

"Bonne nuit Jaskier."

* * *

Les choses allaient très vite ces derniers temps pour Jaskier. Son album, _Tale of Tales_ , sorti ce 6 octobre avait été très bien reçu par la critique (avec une note de 8/10 de Pitchfork). Pour célébrer la sortie et en faire la promotion, il avait fait la couverture de NME et de Rolling Stones dans lesquels il parlait de lui, de ses inspirations, de comment ses études d'art à la prestigieuse académie Oxenfurt avaient forgé son identité musicale, de son processus de travail, de la transition entre passer de Soundcloud au star-système et de cet album qu'il explique comme un regroupement de souvenirs, réalités, réflexions et récit héroïques ou satiriques cachées dans de beaux phrasés. En août, il fut invité au MTV VMAs, où il fit sa première performance live sur le sol americain. Il avait aussi fait pas mal d'interviews et live sur les plateaux télés britanniques et à l'étranger aussi, dès la rentrée. Il sorti aussi deux nouveaux singles dont un, _Rewriting History_ , qui se plaça en tête des charts encore grâce à la force de sa fanbase et des réseaux sociaux.

Il se faisait de jour en jour une place dans l'industrie se plaçant comme nouvel ovni musical à suivre. On le disait digne héritier d'artistes comme Lana Del Rey, Kate Bush ou Florence Welsh et le rapprochait d'autres comme David Bowie, Marc Bolan et Lou Reed. Mais on l'admirait surtout pour son intelligence musicale, sa versatilité qui changeait à sa façon le paysage de la pop indépendante et sa force lyrique en tant que compositeur. Il profitait clairement de voir son travail réellement apprécié et son nom sur toutes les lèvres. Mais il essayait aussi de prendre le plus de recul sur la situation. Qui l'eut cru ? Jaskier restait toujours le même, chill, accessible à mort, qui drague ses celebrity crushes sur Twitter et fait des lives Instagram randoms à deux heures du matin pour faire des défilés de mode ridicule en continuant à vivre sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en ce moment 1er dans les charts britanniques qu'il allait se reposer, au contraire.

Il avait enfin osé sortir son vieux carnet à chanson, qu'il n'avait pas toucher depuis que Geralt l'avait sorti de sa vie. Rien que d'y penser, c'était gênant. Après tout si Geralt lui avait expressément fait comprendre ceci à l'époque, il y avait une raison. Mais depuis la soirée de Triss en mai, ils avaient alors recommencé à se parler. Souvent. Jaskier le croisait de plus en plus. Il eut quelques fois plus notables que d'autres comme lors d'un brunch organisé par Vogue UK en juin où il était allé en tant que +1 d'Essi Daven, mannequin chez Storm et meilleure amie. Puis à quelques défilés et soirées durant la Fashion Week en septembre. Ils se soutenaient dans leurs projets et il arrivait qu'ils passassent du temps ensemble aussi. Jaskier avait même fait la connaissance de Ciri, avec qui ça avait fonctionné dès le début (surtout parce qu'elle était fan de lui). Parfois, c'était encore un peu étrange car ils n'avaient pas encore abordé leur dispute d'il y a 6 ans. Mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie, après tout ils étaient amis maintenant.

Ce jour-là en faisant défiler les pages, Jaskier tomba sur la dernière chanson qu'il eut écrite dedans. Il la relut et immédiatement une envie irrépressible de pleurer lui vint. Il se souvenait de tout, de son coeur brisé et de la douleur. C'était fort, puissant, profond. C'était ce que sa musique devait aussi être. Il voulait amuser ses fans certes, mais aussi il voulait leur faire ressentir sa vie, ses émotions. _Her Sweet Kiss_ méritait définitivement d'être perfectionnée. Il s'y attela toute l'après-midi, et en profita pour composer la chanson. Dans quelques jours, il allait soumettre sa tracklist pour la version étendue de son album qui devait sortir au début de l'année prochaine. Her Sweet Kiss serait juste une chanson de plus, peut-être celle qui ferait la différence. Il finit par s'endormir en bossant mais fut réveillé en plein sommeil profond. Son téléphone sonnait encore et encore.

"Allô ?"

"Jaskier ?"

Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de fumeur du rockeur. Il bailla sans aucune gêne avant de s'asseoir.

"Geralt ? Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je n’arrive pas à dormir." murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Je n’arrive pas à dormir, Jaskier !"

"D'accord et ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour remédier à ça ? Tu désires peut-être que je te chante une berceuse ?" pesta Jaskier en se levant.

"Je suis devant chez toi."

"Oh."

Jaskier ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il déposa son téléphone, se débarbouilla la face en vitesse et ajuste son sweatshirt lilas Iets Frans. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Geralt demander s'il était encore au bout du fil et jurer. Il prit son téléphone et ses clés puis se rendit dehors pour aller chercher le plus âgé. Bien sûr, il pleuvait des cordes, c'était la mi-octobre après tout et ça ne l’étonnait pas de voir le blond entièrement trempé sous sa capuche et sa veste fourrée. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'appeler et lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur, il commença à se déchausser.

"Oh mon dieu, Geralt tu es complètement trempé ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Tu pourrais tomber malade et, et, et- ne pas pouvoir assurer ton prochain live ou ta session BBC lounge ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est vraiment irresponsable ? Il faut toujours que je passe derrière toi ! Puis d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être avec Ciri en ce moment !?"

"Elle est chez sa mère."

"ElLe eSt cHez sA mèRe. C'est une excuse pour te permet de venir toquer chez les gens à..."

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'heure sur son portable.

"Une heure du matin ! Ohhhhh non, n-non, non. Non. Oh, oh, oh, non, Geralt. Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci. Pas avec ce regard, pas avec cette moue."

Geralt ne dit rien, il regarda seulement Jaskier le sermonner tout en étant comme attendrit par le brun. Il retira juste sa capuche et Jaskier s'arrêta. 

Il soupira en le regardant de haut en bas.

"Je vais faire couler l'eau. Fais comme chez toi, après tout tu connais les lieux."

Lorsque le brun s'échappa, Geralt déposa veste sur le porte manteau et avant dans la maison. Elle avait complètement changé. Harmonieux, quoiqu'un peu dispersé. On ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Sur les tableaux aux murs ou sur la variété de plantes vertes qui étaient soigneusement disposées dans tout l'espace ? Sur l'énorme bibliothèque qui couvrait tout le séjour ou le mur de vinyles disposés par couleurs ? L'endroit criait Jaskier, terriblement intimiste et exubérant à la fois, un parfait équilibre qui changeait de l'austérité de son appartement. Normal que Yennefer gagnait la bataille de la garde de Ciri sur le plan lieu de vie.

Après quelques minutes, Jaskier revint et trouva Geralt observant le mur de Vinyles. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

"Cintra. Édition double vinyle."

"Mon album préféré de Kaer Morhen, et l'un des meilleurs albums de l'année. Mon seul regret là-dessus, c'est que je n’ai pas été vous voir à Paris pour te voir chanter Make Me Wanna Die en live." soupira-t-il. "Bref, quand vous serez nommés pour le meilleur album de l'année aux Grammys, tu penseras à moi."

Le blond fut sincèrement touché d’entendre par les mots de Jaskier.

"Merci Jaskier. Mais on devrait plutôt parler de ton travail."

"Meh, plus tard ! Tiens. Prends ça. L'eau est prête. Tu peux aller te dévêtir, je vais m'occuper de... tout ça." reprit-il en désignant ses vêtements avec ses mains.

Geralt attrapa la serviette de ses mains, fit un détour par la cuisine, puis avança vers la salle de bain.

"Oh mais de rien surtout !"

Geralt se déshabilla et déposa ses habits dans le panier à linge vide. Il rentra lentement dans le bain d'eau et laissa un petit soupir d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude le réchauffer.

Jaskier entra dans la salle de bain juste après, il se figea sur place en voyant le corps nu de dos de Geralt et fini par hausser les épaules avant de récupérer le panier à linge pour aller mettre ses habits à sécher. Il revint dans la pièce et Geralt était complètement immergé dans l'eau. Il prit deux huiles pour le bain et les montra à Geralt qui choisit celle à de droite.

"Beurre de cacao et bois de Santal, excellent choix." dit-il en lançant la bombe d'huile dans le bain.

Il en profita pour ajouter un peu de lavande, versa de l'eau sur la tête du blond qui se mit à grogner.

"Allons ! Arrête tes grognements de protestation. Dois-je rappeler que tu es venu jusque chez moi ?"

"Hm."

Jaskier haussa un sourcil et pouffa en récupérant l'un de ses shampooings au miel avec lui avant de s'approcher de Geralt.

"Oh, un hm douteux ? Donc tu vas souvent sonner chez des inconnus à une heure du matin pour qu'ils t'accueillent et s'occupent de toi ?"

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation ?"

"Tout est un éternel recommencement avec toi, Geralt. Et pas d'alcool ce soir, ça ne t'aidera pas à dormir."

Il lui retira la bouteille de Guinness des mains et la déposa sur l'une des étagères en suspension.

"Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter l'insomnie comme ça."

"Tu dis toujours ne pas vouloir affronter un problème sauf que finalement tu le fais, alors quel est le problème ce soir Geralt ?"

Jaskier attrapa la bouteille des shampooing et la versa dans sa paume droite avant de commencer à masser lentement le cuir chevelu du blond.

"Être père te rend de plus en plus taciturne et grincheux."

"La ferme."

"Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Je ne veux rien."

Jaskier recommença à lui verser de l'eau sur le visage et les cheveux du chanteur qui secoua la tête énergiquement, mouillant au passage son hôte.

"Tu pourrais prévenir au moins, Jaskier !"

"Oh regarde-toi te plaindre qu'on ne te mette pas en garde, monsieur je me renferme sur moi-même et je repousse les gens qui me veulent du bien, même quand j'en ai le plus besoin." répondit-il sèchement en massant à nouveau le cuir cheveux de son invité.

Geralt inspira et s'humecta les lèvres, sachant pertinemment que Jaskier disait vrai.

"Désolé."

"Pardon ? Je n’ai pas très bien entendu, j'étais trop occupé à recompter le nombre de fois où tu ne me méritais pas."

Jaskier renversa à nouveau de l'eau sur son visage et se releva.

"Si tu as besoin de plus de serviettes, c'est ici. Je t'ai ramené de quoi te changer, je n'avais pas de bas à ta taille. Tu te contenteras d'un sweatshirt Iets Frans beaucoup trop large de ma collection que je mets quand je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être Ariana Grande."

Geralt leva un sourcil en dévisageant le brun.

"Sois content, il est couleur charbon !"

Jaskier s'avança vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit Geralt émerger de l'eau.

"T'avais nullement besoin de me faire couler un bain pourtant c'est chose faite. Tu as raison, je ne te mérite pas. Désolé."

Jaskier déglutit de surprise. Il hésita à se tourner vers Geralt mais se contenta d'un geste de la main avant de s'empresser de sortir de la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le barde se rendit directement dans sa chambre où il rangea le bazar restant de sa session de travail. Il était complètement sonné par les mots du rockeur et avait besoin d'un petit moment pour réaliser que Geralt venait de s'excuser. Il eut besoin d'un autre petit moment pour se rendre compte que tout ce que Geralt faisait depuis ces derniers mois était probablement pour se racheter. Jaskier à cette idée sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, c'était impossible. Il se leva en furie pour aller chercher Geralt mais celui-ci le cogna avec la porte.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le blond paniqué.

"...Bon Dieu ! Oui ! Oui. Tout va bien." répondit Jaskier en reculant pour se diriger vers son lit.

"Je vais chercher de la glace."

"Pas besoin !" s'écria-il à la voix craquante.

Il s'était allongé en boule dans son lit. Geralt s'avança vers lui en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Laisse-moi au moins voir ça."

Geralt attrapa délicatement le menton de Jaskier et releva son visage pour regarder plus attentivement son arcade sourcilière.

"Mais...uhm.. Tu n'as rien ?"

"Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m’as pas fait mal !"

"Hm."

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

Geralt ne répondit pas. Jaskier se releva en continuant à regarder son meilleur ami en attendant une réaction de sa part.

"J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce que je t'ai dit après Glastonbury, c'était... Tu ne méritais pas ça, Jask."

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il venait vraiment de l'appeler "Jask" ? Qu'est-ce que ? Geralt était sincère ?

"Merci ! Merci d'enfin assumer que je n’étais pas le problème !" répondit Jaskier en fronçant. "T'es vraiment un véritable idiot."

"Hm."

"Non, Geralt. Parle, dis ce que tu penses vraiment ! Parle ou sors de chez moi."

La voix de Jaskier était presque haut perchée, il était clairement énervé. Il ne savait pas réagir autrement que de cette manière. Geralt venait vraiment chez lui à une heure du matin pour ça ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre lendemain ?

"Tu... te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'on se quitte ?"

"Au revoir, Geralt ?"

"Pas ça. Je veux dire le soir avant qu'on se quitte définitivement."

"On pourrait partir en Ecosse pour quelques temps, faire autre chose.... et souffler...euh... La vie est trop courte, fais ce qui te fait plaisir... autant que tu le peux ?"

"Oui mais après."

"Je me contente de savoir ce qui me fait plaisir ?"

Geralt tourna la tête vers lui. Jaskier humecta ses lèvres nerveusement.

"C'est à ce moment-là, j'ai compris. J'ai su que tu étais attiré par moi."

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de regarder devant lui à nouveau.

Jaskier connaissait Geralt, mais il n'avait jamais compris ce besoin de rester loin de tout ce qui s'apparentait à créer du lien. Enfin, il avait sa théorie mais ne voulait pas s'avancer si Geralt ne disait rien.

"Je n’ai pas cessé de penser à cette phrase, toute la journée. Quand Yen m'a quitté parce qu’elle savait pour Ciri et qu'elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse, j'ai décidé de savoir pour toi."

Jaskier resta sans voix. Il savait qu'en mettant au Yennefer courant du fait que Geralt était le tuteur légal de Ciri, il avait terriblement énervé la brune. Pas envers lui mais envers le blond. À vrai dire après ce jour, Yennefer avait arrêter de mépriser Jaskier, et de lui en vouloir pour ses sentiments envers Geralt. Elle avait même commencé à le considérer comme un ami.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Jaskier choqué.

"Yen était assez pour moi. En tout cas, je le croyais. Je pensais qu'en te brisant le cœur et en te repoussant de la pire des manières, je fuirais ce que je ressentais de mon côté. Une culpabilité te faire perdre ton temps avec moi." dit-il en soupirant. "Je savais que de toute façon ça finirait ainsi à un moment ou un autre, parce que la première chose que j'ai fait après que tu sois venu me parler après notre set à Glastonbury, c'était fuir chez Yen. À chaque fois que tu me disais de l'éviter, je ne t'écoutais pas. À chaque fois que tu me disais qu'elle était en tort, je ne te croyais pas."

"Tu l'aimais Geralt."

"Ouais, surtout parce qu'elle présentait une certaine sécurité. On se comprenait et on est pareil. Ce soir-là, on a discuté d'adopter Ciri, ensemble. Tu sais très bien à quel point elle voulait être mère et la stérilité la bouffait intérieurement. On avait aussi parlé d'être important pour quelqu'un... À ce moment, j'ai compris que si je devais élever Ciri avec la bénédiction de Calanthe, je voulais que ce soit avec elle. Dans ma tête c'était clair. C'était elle seulement et j'ai pensé que tu pouvais faire obstacle à ça. Après tout, on est des opposés, tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on t’a laissé à l'hôtel au petit matin. Je le lui ai demandé."

Jaskier regarda Geralt l'air complètement dépassé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne dit rien.

"Mais Yen et sa possessivité, son besoin de contrôle total, ce manque de confiance dans notre relation et le fait qu’elle était capable de partir du jour au lendemain me rappelaient sans cesse ton existence. Tu veux la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." répondit-il Jaskier presque le souffle coupé par ses révélations.

"La vérité c'est que l'Ecosse avec toi, ça me faisait plaisir." avoua-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

Le brun aux yeux bleus ne dit rien, il le regarda seulement et comprit. Geralt n'était pas l'homme le plus éloquent du monde, loin de là. Mais Geralt avait tellement connu le rejet durant son existence, notamment avec sa propre mère, Yennefer ou encore Calanthe lorsque Pavetta le choisi comme parrain de sa fille, qu'il voulait plus créer des relations humaines réelles. Cela l'avait mené à penser ne pas mériter une relation aussi pure et saine que celle qu'il avait avec Jaskier. Ce qu'il l'avait poussé à le repousser. Jaskier pouvait sentir son cœur se briser à cette pensée.

"6 ans après, Yennefer et moi nous ne sommes plus mariés, Ciri est officiellement notre fille et tu as eu l'occasion de faire d’autres rencontres." rajouta-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué.

Il se tourna vers Jaskier à nouveau.

"Et moi, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui me ferait plaisir. Comme jouer avec mes frères, élever Ciri, être en paix avec Yennefer et partir en Écosse quelques temps avec toi." termina-t-il en passant la main dans ses yeux.

Jaskier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois complètement abasourdi.

"Jaskier.. Dis ou fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Pour une fois..."

"D'accord."

Jaskier approcha son visage de celui du blond qui n'eut aucune réaction sentant presque leurs visages se toucher. Jaskier s'humecta les lèvres en regardant ses traits qui semblaient sculptés par les dieux.

"Merde..." grogna Geralt prêt des lèvres de son ami avant de fermer les yeux.

Il inspira en posant ses mains sur les joues du brun. Elles étaient tremblantes.

"Regarde-moi." ordonna Jaskier d'un ton ferme.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses prunelles ambre dans les yeux bleus du brun. Il laissa naturellement son front se coller contre celui du brun. Ces simples gestes lui semblaient durer une éternité. Il respirait lourdement comme s’il n'avait pas assez d'air autour de lui. Jaskier frotta lentement son nez contre le sien pour le rassurer et le détendre sentant le désarroi le gagner, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes et de les capturer dans un baiser.

Un baiser hésitant, doux, sincère.

Lorsque Jaskier coupa cet échange, il resta les yeux fermés les lèvres proches de celles de Geralt, assez pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud. Geralt esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser à nouveau Jaskier beaucoup plus passionnément. Le baiser était plus chaud, plus envieux, plus pressé. Il y avait clairement des dents qui s'entrechoquaient et de la salive en trop dedans, mais il était fougueux et encore plus puissant que le précédent. Jaskier se retrouva le premier à manquer d'air avant d'embrasser à nouveau le blond, cette fois-ci en dirigeant plus les choses, le baiser était harmonieux entre passion et maîtrise, envie et désir, pudeur et ardeur. Les mains de Jaskier passèrent dans la chevelure légèrement humide du blond alors que ce dernier mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

"Est-ce que je continue ?" demanda Geralt en s'arrêtant un instant.

Jaskier hocha positivement la tête et Geralt le regarda attentivement avant de laisser ses lèvres se courber en un doux sourire.

"Tu peux me toucher aussi, tu sais." souffla doucement le blond.

La seule raison pour laquelle Jaskier n'osait pas toucher le blond était la même pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de cette étrange nuit. Il ne voulait pas que Geralt sache à quel point il le désirait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point qu'il avait envie qu'il fourre sa tête de plus en plus fort dans son oreiller à chaque violent coup de reins qu'il donnerait. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pouvait le toucher de cette manière.

Geralt dévia des lèvres de Jaskier pour déposer des baisers sur le reste de son visage. Son nez, son front, ses joues, sa mâchoire. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible sur sa nuque, ses mains resserrant leurs poignes dans les cheveux blancs de Geralt. Jaskier allait l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Geralt passer sous son sweat. Son corps fut pris d'une soudaine vague de chaleur. Il caressa lentement le visage de Geralt avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de lui retirer son pull. Il s'arrêta en plein chemin pour admirer le torse de Geralt. Le blond termina avant de regarder Jaskier l'observer.

Il se sentait un peu vulnérable, de voir Jaskier l'observer ainsi. Une de ses mains se posa sur son torse, c'était différent de d'habitude, c'était tendre, c'était intime cette fois. Jaskier esquissa un sourire en caressant lentement ses cicatrices. Geralt ne dit rien, il posa juste ses mains sur celles de Jaskier. Le brun déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres que le plus âgé prolongea avant de se laisser pousser par le barde sur le dos en lui adressant un sourire. Le type de sourire qui était plein de luxure et de pensée non catholique. Un sourire qui semblait innocent mais qui était parfaitement intentionnel.

"Qu'en est-il de ton sweatshirt ?" demanda le blond en fixant le brun.

"Il est oversized ?" répondit Jaskier faussement hésitant.

Ce dernier le retira avec une extrême lenteur qui fit grogner Geralt d'impatience alors qu'il se tenait sur ses coudes. Le blond ne put qu'admirer le corps du brun. Jaskier n'avait absolument pas à rougir de son corps, il était parfait comme il est. Geralt se releva afin d'embrasser le plus jeune qui n'hésitait plus à le toucher. Lorsque qu'il arriva à la naissance de son bassin, il lui fit signe de se rallonger afin de faire glisser l'élastique du boxer de Geralt pour libérer sa semi-érection. Une fois le bout de tissu totalement retiré, Geralt se remit en position assise.

Il attrapa Jaskier par la taille, le faisant s'asseoir sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau en caressant son membre se durcissant à travers son caleçon avant de le faire glisser à son tour. Il caressa lentement son pénis se servant de sa salive et du pré-sperme du brun comme lubrifiant. Jaskier laissa échapper quelques gémissements contre les lèvres de son amant aussitôt étouffés par des baisers enflammés.

"J'aime te voir comme ça." susurra Geralt en continuant à branler son amant tout en maintenant un contact visuel avec lui.

Jaskier était rouge de plaisir, son front perlait dû à la chaleur et l'excitation et ses lèvres étaient rouges dû aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Il était magnifique, sublime et Geralt ne pouvait être plus heureux. Alors sa main titilla son gland et qu'il balança la tête en arrière en gémissant, le blond la trouva digne d'une peinture de la renaissance italienne. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le creux de sa nuque. Il s'arrêta lentement, ce qui causa un couinement de la part du brun qui ondula son bassin en sentant le membre de Geralt dur contre ses fesses.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Geralt de nouveau d'une voix plus rauque.

Jaskier ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Il voulait sentir Geralt en lui mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Geralt le comprit dans son regard.

"Si tu préfères, on peut..." commença-t-il en caressant sa joue.

"Je te veux. C'est tout ce que je veux, toi."

Geralt esquissa un sourire. Jaskier le lui rendit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait le bon choix, mais tant pis. Il préférait être égoïste. Il voulait Geralt pour lui et si le sexe était la manière la plus rapide de l'avoir, il y succomberait. Au fond, il ne savait pas ce que Geralt pensait. S'il l'aimait de la manière dont lui l'aimait. S'il avait aussi ce besoin dévorant d'être à ses côtés en permanence. Si, comme lui, à chaque fois qu'il était ensemble, il lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour devenir un meilleur artiste, une meilleure personne. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ça que ça semblait faux. Ce n'était que du désir, primitif. Alors, Geralt ne pourrait pas comprendre le sens propre de ses mots.

"Comment tu me veux ?"

"Je.. En moi. Je veux te sentir en moi." souffla Jaskier en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

"Bien. Laisse-toi faire alors."

Jaskier se laissa basculer sur le côté et Geralt lui intima de se mettre à quatre pattes. Lorsque cela fit fait, il se plaça derrière lui. La respiration de Jaskier était lourde, impatiente tout comme lui. Geralt caressa lentement sa fesse droite avant de l'écarter doucement afin commencer un rim job. Il lécha lentement son orifice, ce qui fit haleter Jaskier. Le brun sentait son envie monter encore plus dangereusement, sachant qu'il était déjà impatient ça devenait de la torture. Mais Geralt tenait à profiter de cette vue magnifique qu'il avait sur le bard à ce moment précis. Il resta pendant quelques, histoire de bien humidifier son anus.

"Geralt..."

"Hm ?"

"Arrête de me faire attendre...je t'en prie.."

La voix du brun était suppliante, Geralt adorait ça. Jaskier, habituellement si fier et toujours en train de parader comme un paon, était entrain de l'implorer. Magnifique. Il inséra un doigt en lui, ce qui fit gémir le barde. Puis très vite, il inséra un second doigt puis un troisième qui le fit se cambrer en arrière et bouger son bassin au rythme de ses mouvements.

"Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir jouir comme ça ?" demanda Geralt en se penchant vers Jaskier.

Jaskier secoua la tête négativement en tentant de retenir ses gémissements.

"Dis-le." ordonna-t-il en poussant un peu plus profondément et irrégulièrement.

"Ge... Putain, Geralt !"

"J'attends."

"Je veux que tu me... baises, Geralt. S'il te plaît."

"Hm."

Il retira ses doigts aussitôt laissant le barde essoufflé, le visage rougi.

"Préservatifs ?" demanda Geralt en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

"Deuxième tiroir de la table de chevet."

Geralt saisit un préservatif qu'il enfila avec précaution, se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de Jaskier et entra en lui, lentement, tout en déposant des baisers dans sa nuque afin d'étouffer son propre gémissement. Le barde laissa un long râle de plaisir sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit Geralt se mouvoir en lui. Il l'emplissait complètement, c'était bon. Geralt continua de lent vas et viens pendant quelques instants jusqu'à entendre une petite supplication de son ami. Il roula ses hanches en avant dans un mouvement plus lent mais précis et recommença de plus en plus vite, ce qui rendit Jaskier totalement fou.

Geralt se fit de plus en plus sec et brutal dans ses coups de reins, forçant Jaskier à s'accrocher comme il pouvait aux draps de son lit. Ça ne fit que monter d'un cran lorsque Geralt se releva avec le barde pour le prendre en levrette. À chaque coup de reins, Jaskier voyait des étoiles, cette façon dont Geralt le baisait était si particulière, c'était presque bestial. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Peut-être parce que pour lui les sentiments se mélangeaient. Il avait extrêmement peur de perdre le contrôle. Il retenait ses gémissements et ses couinements, ce qui intérieurement poussait Geralt dans ses envies encore plus violentes.

Geralt voulait le faire crier, le plier, le voir se soumettre comme il le ferait si c'était Jaskier qui était à sa place. Il attrapa ses poignets, le poussant à se redresser, tout en s'immisçant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Jaskier gémissait de plus en plus fort et couinait son nom, ce qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Il pouvait voir son visage à travers le miroir mural placé derrière son lit. Jaskier était proche de la perfection, des larmes de plaisir perlant au coin de ses yeux alors que Geralt l'étranglait en le ramenant contre lui en continuant ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. Le brun pouvait sentir le souffle du blond dans sur sa nuque, il lui laissa le passage, en penchant la tête en arrière, pour qu'il puisse y déposer ses lèvres. Sa main droite s'occupant fermement avec tact de l'érection du plus jeune.

Jaskier passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure du blond et l'autre agrippait l'une de ses fesses. Il savait que Geralt contrôlait tout, que ce soit les marques qu'il laissait sur le corps de son amant, ses baisers torrides, ses gémissements rauques et saccadés qui atteignaient ses oreilles ainsi que les mots qu'il lui susurrait. Il adorait ça. Il vivait pour ça. Lorsque ses prunelles ambre captèrent les siennes, Jaskier laissa une larme couler.

"Est-ce que tu es à moi Jaskier ?" susurra Geralt en regardant son amant.

Jaskier épris et sentant l'orgasme approcher peinait à répondre.

"Geralt..."

"Réponds-moi." dit-il en ralentissant ses mouvements.

"Je suis à toi, Geralt."

Les lèvres du blond capturèrent difficilement celles du brun, il accéléra la cadence à nouveau et dans un long soupir contre ses lèvres, Jaskier vint contre son torse et dans la main de blond. Geralt ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de titiller son pénis continuant à le faire haleter. Il mordilla légèrement son épaule et vint bruyamment à son tour en écoutant les gémissements non dissimulés de son amant.

Jaskier se remit à quatre pattes laissant Geralt se retirer de lui. Tous deux étaient haletants et plein de sueurs. Jaskier s'allongea sur le lit regardant Geralt goûter au sperme du brun. Jaskier grimaça et pouffa de rire à cette vue. Geralt s'éclipsa de la chambre pour aller jeter le préservatif et se nettoyer. Il revint avec une serviette légèrement humide pour Jaskier qui le remercia d'un petit sourire avant de se plonger sous ses draps.

"Tu peux dormir avec moi, si tu le souhaites." dit-il nerveusement en regardant Geralt remettre son boxer.

"Je ne comptais pas dormir ailleurs."

"Ah, bon, super alors."

Geralt rejoignit Jaskier sous les draps et laissa le brun s'occuper de ses cheveux en lui faisant un chignon. Jaskier put admirer de plus près ses piercings aux oreilles. Ses préférés étaient définitivement ses hélix et l'anti-hélix sur l'oreille droite. Lorsqu'il eut fini Jaskier se plaça derrière Geralt comme une cuillère.

"Geralt ?"

"Jaskier ?"

"Pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à dormir ?"

Geralt ne dit rien, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, ni lui en dire plus que ce qu’il lui avait déjà dit. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que ses problèmes et sa vie le rendait parfois insomniaque. Il voulait juste dormir, avoir la putain de paix. Parce que parfois l’image publique d’un homme inhumain au cœur de glace qu’il avait lui donnait l’impression de ruiner toutes ses relations. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache faire un album aussi phénoménal artistiquement que Cintra l’avait limite mis en dépression et avait contribué à son divorce. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’était pas à la hauteur en tant qu’artiste, ni en tant que père, ou amant. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux autres, c'était son problème. Il continuait tout simplement de vivre avec ça, parce que comme il le chantait lui-même, _That is all it needs to be_.

"Hm."

"Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé de toujours tout garder pour toi. Il y a des gens qui se feraient une joie de t’aider à porter tes peines."

Geralt ne dit toujours rien. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. 

"Très bien. Bonne nuit Geralt."

* * *

2 semaines. 2 semaines étaient passées depuis que Geralt était passé chez Jaskier et qu'ils avaient discutés et "succombé à la tentation" comme il l'avait écrit dans un de ses breakdown thread tweets à deux heures du matin quelques jours après cette nuit.

2 semaines et Geralt n'avait pas envoyé un message, passé un coup de fil, ni lancé un facetime. Rien. Jaskier n'avait même pas de nouvelles de Ciri. Il l'avait complètement ghoster et pour être honnête, Jaskier en avait le coeur en miettes. D'abord, il avait paniqué. Il lui avait envoyé un message, laissé en lu. Puis encore un autre, laissé encore en lu. Et un dernier, même pas ouvert. Il avait pleuré pendant 2 jours. Il allait toujours en studio et tenait le coup grâce à ça. Après tout il n'avait pas le choix.

Surtout parce qu'il avait été nommé pour plusieurs récompenses. Parmi les plus convoités il y avait, entre autres, un Q Award, plusieurs NME Awards dont Best New British Act et Best British Album mais surtout des Brits Awards. Il avait été nommé dans 3 catégories dont Meilleur Artiste Masculin et Meilleur Nouvel Artiste. Mais en plus d'avoir été reconnu dans son pays, il était reconnu aussi à l'international avec quatre nominations aux GRAMMYS, pour meilleur nouvel artiste, meilleure prestation pop, meilleure chanson de l'année et meilleur enregistrement de l'année.

Clairement, c'était tout ce dont un nouvel artiste pouvait rêver. C'était un grand « bienvenu dans la famille et bravo » de la part de l'industrie musicale, qui lui mangeait dans la main. Toute son équipe et son label étaient ravis mais lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Geralt. Surtout que lui aussi avait reçu plusieurs nominations, notamment pour les Brits et les GRAMMYS. En plus, ils étaient en compétition dans la catégorie Meilleur Clip Vidéo pour les Brits. Jaskier avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il apprit la nomination, juste avant de fondre en larmes. Honnêtement, c'était la chose plus drôle qui lui soit arrivé ces derniers jours.

Geralt quant à lui avait appris leurs nominations grâce à son manager -et père- Vesemir, après que ses frères et lui ait fini d'enregistrer leur cover de Gods and Monsters de Lana Del Rey au studio BBC Lounge. Le soir vers 23h après cette session d'enregistrement, ils se posèrent au Blaviken, un pub où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Entre une pinte de bière fraîche et de quoi grignoter, les frères célébraient leurs nominations, incluant celle du meilleur album de l'année. Eskel photographia ses frères dans les rues de Londres, Lambert se prêta au jeu avec joie et Geralt le suivit. Et même s'il semblait agacé, la petite courbure de ses lèvres trahissait sa resting bitch face habituelle. Geralt s'occupa de prendre en photo Eskel à sa demande. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au chaud dans l'appartement de Geralt, Eskel s'occupa de poster les photos d'abord sur Twitter puis sur Instagram. Lambert commença à répondre aux fans en regardant les réactions et les articles, mais l'un d'entre eux capta son attention plus que les autres. Il éclata de rire en lisant l'article et Eskel ne put s'empêcher de regarder, il se mit à rire doucement aussi. Geralt lorsqu'il revint au salon après avoir vérifié que Ciri était bien endormie sans appareil électronique à ses côtés, il dévisagea les deux hommes.

"Quoi ?" demanda Geralt

"Réaction Vidéo, le chanteur britannique Jaskier devient sentimental lorsqu'il découvre sa nomination aux côtés du groupe de Geralt de Riv." lit Lambert a moitié hilare.

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Geralt abasourdi. "C'est quoi encore cette merde ?"

"Jaskier, fan du groupe Kaer Morhen et plus particulièrement de Geralt de Riv pour lequel il a composé l'incontournable _Toss A Coin To Your Witcher_ , a réagi à la découverte de ses nominations pour les Brits Awards aux côtés d'Essi Daven via Instagram. En plein live, bla bla bla, lorsque le mannequin, bla bla bla, annonce au chanteur sa nomination dans la catégorie Meilleur Album Britannique aux côtés du groupe de rock alternatif, le jeune homme passe du rire aux larmes. Situation dont il s'amuse dans un tweet un mème de lui tenant un pistolet dans son tweet. Regarde. « **_Un homme a le droit d'être sentimental_** ** _🥺👉🏻👈🏻_** ** _Bientôt, on va se battre vous et moi_**. » "

Le blond essayait en vain de prendre le téléphone des mains de son frère, mais Eskel l'en empêcha.

"Attends ! Attends ! Attends !" Eskel marqua un temps de pause. "Lambert sort et va directement sur le compte de Jaskier, qu'on puisse le notifier." reprit le châtain d'un ton calme en voyant le regard de son frère.

Lambert s'exécuta et s'offusqua avant de se tourner vers Eskel qui secoua la tête négativement. Geralt fronça les sourcils confus devant le regard assassin de Lambert.

"Putain Geralt ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? Jaskier nous à bloqués sur Twitter."

"Il m'a bloqué aussi sur mon compte personnel." répondit Eskel tout triste.

Geralt fronça les sourcils en regardant ses frères.

"Moi aussi Eskel, je vais chialer frère. Geralt, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'y es pour rien. T'as forcément fait quelque chose et tu vas régler ça. Je ne veux pas que le mec le plus sur Twitter depuis Lil Nas X me déteste juste parce que tu déteste le fait que t'es amoureux de lui." se plaignit Lambert.

"J'ai pas..."

"Merde Geralt ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu détestes ça, je peux le comprendre, Jaskier est Jaskier... mais tu ne vois pas que ça te bouffe littéralement ?"

"Il a raison Geralt. Tu dois régler ça avant que ça dégénère." ajouta Eskel d'un ton plus calme.

Geralt inspira et ferma les yeux en contractant la mâchoire. Il expira et ne dit rien, face à la mine dépitée de Lambert. Le truc c'est que ça avait déjà dégénérer. À partir du moment où ils s'étaient embrassés, Geralt savait que c'était foutu. Il se résigna à écouter ses frères. Dramatique comme Jaskier pouvait être, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait poster comme conneries sur internet. Ça l'inquiétait. Il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Yennerfer lui envoya des screenshots du compte de Jaskier qui se plaignait des hommes et surtout des hommes qui étaient des bons coups. Lorsque Lambert fut rentré chez Triss, depuis devenue sa compagne. Eskel en profita pour discuter un peu avec Geralt pour lui mettre les idées claires concernant Jaskier, avant de rentrer chez lui à son tour. Geralt ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir.

"Tu mérites d'être tranquille. Sache que c'est ok, si tu l'aimes. Tu ne vas pas le détruire. Tu ne vas rien détruire. Tout le monde à le droit au bonheur, même un vieux grincheux de l'extérieur mais tendre à l'intérieur comme toi."

Eskel était l'un des seuls à comprendre réellement le blond, notamment les émotions dévorantes qui le traversait. Ces mêmes émotions qui le permettaient d'écrire des chansons comme _Blame_ _Destiny,_ le fameux hit de leur album. Il s'apprêta à aller dormir lorsqu'il vit Ciri sur son lit.

"Quel est le cauchemar cette fois, louveteau ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de la blonde.

"Rien. Il n'y a pas de cauchemar."

"D'accord. Allez allonge-toi." dit-il en ouvrant la couette.

Ciri s'allongea prêt de la fenêtre et Geralt s'allongea face à elle. Il lui sourit et plaça la mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux derrière ses oreilles. Il se sentait bien, elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène et il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais encore aimé un être humain auparavant. Leur relation s'était clairement améliorée au cours de l'été, ils étaient redevenus complices comme avant le divorce et Ciri était plus heureuse de passer du temps avec lui.

"Papa ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Jaskier ?"

Geralt ne fut cacher sa surprise face à cette question. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, maintenant qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de rien se cacher. Il savait que s’il lui mentait, Ciri le comprendrait aussi. Il inspira et expira.

"Oui."

Ciri esquissa un petit sourire, comme si elle n'était pas étonnée de sa réponse.

"Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que maman et toi vous avez divorcés ?"

Il réfléchit quelques instants cherchant ses mots.

"Pas seulement." Il marqua un temps de pause. "Mais ta mère et moi ne nous aimions plus, en tout cas pas de cette manière, et elle a fait son choix. Je lui en voulais beaucoup au départ et j'ai fini par comprendre."

"Comprendre ?"

"Yep. Ta mère voulait que je sois vraiment heureux et ce n'était plus possible si Jaskier ne revenait pas dans ma vie. Elle m'a aidé, à sa manière. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Ciri se rapprocha de son père pour se blottir dans ses bras.

"Maman a raison. Oncle Eskel aussi. Je pense que tu mérites d'être heureux."

Geralt resserra ses bras autour de l'adolescente, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en caressant ses cheveux. Il allait faire un effort.

* * *

Le mois de novembre fut plutôt calme comparé à Octobre. Jaskier continuait à travailler sur la version étendue de son album et avait pu finaliser le planning de sa tournée qui débuterait l'an prochain en mars. Il s'était aussi expliqué avec Geralt. Enfin, pas vraiment. Après avoir bloqué son numéro le jour de l'annonce des nominations aux Brits, il n'eut plus de nouvelles. Deux jours après, Geralt sonna chez lui. Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure. Une discussion froide qui tourna rapidement à des piques tintées de flirt. Finalement, Geralt craqua en premier et posa ses lèvres sur celle du barde pour le faire taire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à célébrer leurs nominations respectives de manière sexuelle, Jaskier faisant languir le blond en guise de vengeance.

Tout le reste du mois se passa ainsi. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, chillait et parfois, ils baisaient. Et c'était putain de bon. Lors de son anniversaire, Geralt n'avait pas cessé d'être embêter par Jaskier sur son signe astrologique, le scorpion, toute la journée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus avant la nuit car il avait passé la journée en famille avec Yen et Ciri aux Harry Potter studio. Yennefer lui avait fait d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il avait l'air plus apaisé et content. Ciri ne dit rien mais sourit à cette remarque. Le soir, Jaskier avait préparé de quoi passer une soirée en facetime avec le rockeur et Geralt joua toute la nuit quelques chansons accompagné d'Ablette à la guitare jusqu'à ce que Jaskier tombe de sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus avec lui et à chaque fois qu'il était de plus en plus intime avec le barde, il sentait son coeur battre à la chamade.

Il était amoureux, terriblement amoureux. Jaskier était amoureux. C'était stupide parce qu'il pouvait arrêter de coucher avec lui exclusivement, Geralt s'en fouterait probablement, pensait-il. Il devait aussi avoir d'autres sexfriends de toute manière. Shani, par exemple. Elle était exactement son type de femme et ils étaient assez proches. À chaque fois que son esprit divaguait sur cette idée, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de finir par pleurer en mangeant de la glace dans son lit en écoutant Melodrama de Lorde entièrement. Mais l'album ne sonnait plus pareil depuis qu'il avait passé le capte de la trentaine, le mois dernier. C'était bizarre. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité, mais de toute façon il avait déjà tout prévu.

Quand la -très attendue- version étendue de l'album de Jaskier fut enfin sortie sur Spotify début décembre, le barde ne s'attendait pas un tel effet. _Tale of Tales The End_ surprit absolument tout le monde autant par sa qualité que son contenu. En plus des chansons de son album, on y trouvait une version orchestrale de Toss A Coin, 3 chansons de son album totalement retravaillée, ainsi que des nouvelles chansons dont une qui se fit plus remarquer que les autres. Si les avis concernant le talent de Jaskier étaient dubitatifs pour certains, _Her Sweet Kiss_ avait finalement mis tout le monde d'accord. Les journalistes musicaux de The Fader, Noisey et Complex était tous les trois d'accord pour classer la chanson comme la meilleure de l'album et de tous ses travaux réunis.

Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement la chanson en elle-même qui intéressaient mais les paroles. L'histoire qu'elle racontait et la façon dont Jaskier la chantait. En sachant que pratiquement toutes les chansons de Jaskier racontaient des choses vécues, certains fans commençaient à monter des théories. Certains allaient jusqu'à avancer que _Her Sweet Kiss_ était une diss track envers Yennefer de Vengerberg. Ils n'avaient pas tort, en quelques sortes. Le soir où l'album sorti Yennefer était avec Triss, dans son appartement. Triss avait fait une listening party en live Instagram où elles commentaient les chansons ensemble en profitant pour raconter des anecdotes sur le barde et parler de leur amitié. À la fin de l'écoute de l'album, les deux femmes restaient sans voix.

"On peut toujours demander aux Grammys une dérogation pour le nommer meilleur album de l'année ?" lança Triss en riant.

Yennefer restait perplexe en pensant à Her Sweet Kiss. Elle sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux au ciel en regardant sa meilleure amie.

"C'était sympa en tout cas. Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, bravo à Jaskier pour ces nouvelles chansons qui sont vraiment... bien. Bonne nuit à tous !" termina Yennefer.

Triss mit fini au live et se tourna vers la ténébreuse brune.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je crois qu'Her Sweet Kiss est pour moi."

Triss fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Impossible. Impossible. Attends, on va l'écouter à nouveau. Calme-toi. Pose ce téléphone."

Après une seconde écoute, Triss resta bouche-bée.

"Ok. Cette chanson est définitivement à propos de toi. Pas pour toi, mais à propos de toi." dit-elle en versant du vin dans son verre.

"Pourquoi _me_ faire une diss track ? Je ne suis pas Courtney Love."

Yennefer bu son verre d'un trait avant finalement prendre la bouteille.

"La seule façon d'avoir la réponse à cette question, c'est de lui demander directement. Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Triss tu es un génie ! Comme ça je pourrais le détruire directement en face !"

"Yen."

"Ok, pas de destruction. Rien qui engendrait le chaos."

Yen prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Jaskier lui proposant de se retrouver pour visiter une exposition pour le lendemain. Jaskier déclina mais lui proposa une visite à la National Gallery dans 3 jours.

3 jours plus tard, le monde avait eu le temps d'écouter en boucle cette nouvelle chanson de Jaskier. Tout le monde était définitivement amoureux de Jaskier mais Yen voulait des explications. Certes, Her Sweet Kiss était magnifique, en rien comme toutes ces autres chansons. Pour être sincère, Yennefer s'était totalement déchirée face à ce que la chanson lui faisait ressentir. De la compassion, de la peine, de l'admiration, de la culpabilité, de la colère, de la fierté aussi, car Jaskier osait enfin se mettre à nu. Une fois arrivée devant le musée, elle vit Jaskier au loin et alla le saluer. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent la visite. Ils discutaient des œuvres, presque passionnément, n'hésitant pas à se disputer sur un Caravage ou à rire face à des retables flamands tout en appréciant la beauté d’un Van Eyck. Une fois arrivés en salle 34, au 2nd étage, salle contenant des œuvres de Turner ou de John Constable, ils s'asseyèrent devant _The Fighting Temeraire_ de Turner.

"Le calme avant la tempête." lança Yennefer en observant la toile.

"C'est ce que tu vois ?"

"Oui. C'est un peu comme maintenant non ?"

Yennefer tourna la tête vers Jaskier et esquissa un sourire.

"Tu ne m'a pas demandé expressément qu'on se voit pour rien, je me trompe ?" dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Il tourna la tête vers Yennefer qui l'observait. Elle semblait l'analyser.

"Tu es perspicace."

"Tu ne devrais pas m'envoyer des messages que tu es bourrée, Yen. Ça ne te rend pas justice."

"Et toi, tu ne devrais pas insulter tes amis en chanson. Ça ne te sert pas du tout, Jask." dit-elle en haussa légèrement la voix.

Il détourna le regard. Son ton était froid et ses mots tranchants. Elle reporta aussi son attention sur l'œuvre.

"Donc c'est comme ça que tu vois Her Sweet Kiss ?"

"À quoi tu t'attendais ? As-tu un cerveau ou tu réfléchis seulement avec ta bite ?"

"Je ne sais pas. La chanson à plein de sens d'interprétation. Elle est à comprendre sous plusieurs angles."

"Je vois." répondit Yennefer, la voix craquante.

"Non, tu ne le vois pas."

"Bien sûr que je ne le vois pas, Jaskier !"

Certains regards se tournèrent vers les deux amis. Yennefer inspira.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'écrire une diss track ? Ne suis-je pas ton amie Jaskier ? Si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, sache que j'ai réfléchi à bien des manières pour te tuer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte."

Jaskier se tourna vers Yennefer à nouveau, il esquissa un sourire.

"Tu penseras à me donner la liste que je puisse choisi la mort la plus dramatique. Tu es mon amie, même si tu reste une sorcière. Mais, rappelle-toi qu'on a aussi été des ennemis."

La brune se tourna vers le barde, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Jaskier hocha la tête. Il se leva et Yennefer fit de même. Ils changèrent de salle, plusieurs fois, dans le silence complet. Une fois devant une œuvre de Vernet dans la salle 40, _A Shipwreck in Stormy Seas_ , ils se posèrent sur un banc. Yennefer brisa le silence qui commençait à être pesant.

"Cette chanson date d'il y a plus de 6 ans alors ?"

Jaskier hocha la tête avant de grimacer.

"La base oui, une grosse partie en tout cas. Je l'ai retravaillée quand je suis retombé dessus. J'ai ajouté les différents points de vue. Tout fait pour qu'en une chanson, il y ait ces interprétations multiples qui peuvent être autant distinctes qu’en communication ou en continuité. Tu peux comprendre la chanson comme juste moi qui parle à Geralt. Tu peux aussi la comprendre comme Geralt se livrant. Ou juste moi qui vous parle à vous deux. Je voulais qu'elle capture la complexité de notre triangle amoureux." Il renifla en riant. "Enfin si on peut appeler ça un triangle."

"C'était _définitivement_ un triangle amoureux. Un triangle aussi orageux à l'intérieur que cette peinture même."

Jaskier se tourna vers Yennefer qui se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit tristement. Elle commençait à comprendre les nuances de la chanson.

"J'ai détesté tout le premier le premier couplet et le A storm breaking on the horizon, of longing and heartache and lust. She's always bad news, it's always lose, lose _._ T'es vraiment un connard quand tu t'y met mais le I'm weak my love and I am wanting. If this is the path I must trudge, I welcome my sentence." chantonna-t-elle doucement. "...est vraiment magnifique Jaskier. Je t'avoue que je me suis sentie désolée."

"Merci. Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui suit désolé, j'ai..."

"On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, je l'ai compris bien après. De toute façon, Geralt et moi on allait exploser un jour. Ce n'était que question de temps, parfois je le bénis d'avoir commencer, composé et écrit Cintra. Même si c'était horrible pour nous trois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi on a rompu lui et moi ?"

Jaskier hocha négativement la tête.

"Cintra a beau être le meilleur album de Kaer Morhen, il a tout de même été réalisé dans la souffrance. J'imagine que tu es au courant. C'est _The Great Escape_ de Kaer Morhen, il a mit le groupe dans un état misérable et tous ceux qui étaient proches d'eux étaient forcément impactés." continua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

" _The Great Escape_ genre l'album de Blur ? À ce point ?"

"Exactement, c'est bien tu connais tes classiques." dit-elle pour le taquiner avant de reprendre plus sérieusement "Ça a brisé notre couple. Ça m'a brisée, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si Tissaia n'avait pas été là. Geralt était dans une telle détresse psychologique en écrivant cet album mais en même temps, je pense que c'était cathartique pour lui. J'aurais juste voulu que Ciri soit épargnée de tout ce processus. Cintra était la chose qui le rapprochait de ses insécurités et ses démons. Un vrai travail d'introspection qui l'a forcé à faire face à certaines réalités. Notamment la fin de notre histoire et que le moindre mal était toujours le mal. Tout simplement parce qu'au cœur de cet album, il y avait toi, Jaskier."

Jaskier resta stoïque face aux paroles de l'actrice.

"Maintenant, je comprends. _Blame Destiny_ de Kaer Morhen a la même vibe." ajouta-t-elle doucement. "Je dirais même que c'est comme si tu répondais aux paroles de Geralt. Mais toi par contre tu lui dis que tu l'aimes."

Jaskier baissa la tête en repensant à la chanson de Kaer Morhen, elle parlait d'un homme qui devait choisir entre deux amours différents et qui finit par faire le choix de la raison.

En rentrant chez lui, Jaskier écouta à nouveau Cintra. Une fois arrivé à son appartement, le brun fondit en larmes. Plus aucune chanson ne sonnait pareil, c'était presque un cauchemar. Il décida de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir directement. Il mit son téléphone en mode avion et se laissa tenter par les bras de Morphée. Il finit par être réveillé en pleine nuit, il savait que ça ne pouvait être que Geralt. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de se pointer chez lui à deux heures du matin. Il alla lui ouvrir et ne dit rien. Il avait encore le visage bouffi, les traces des larmes séchées et les joues rouges mais il s'en battait les couilles. Il avait encore une fois réussi à briser la vie de Geralt. C'était pire.

"Jaskier ?"

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Je pourrais te poser la même question."

La voix de Geralt était devenue tellement grave que ça en était inquiétant.

"Rien et personne. Je suis juste fatigué."

"Hm."

Geralt captura le visage de Jaskier entre ses mains, il tentait de lire sur ses traits. Jaskier retira ses mains de son visage.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Qui t'as fait du mal ?"

"Pourquoi tu es là Geralt ?" demanda Jaskier en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Je voulais te voir."

"Il est deux heures du matin. Tu sais qu'on peut se voir la journée aussi ? On peut s'organiser un brunch ou je sais pas, aller boire une bière au Blaviken Inn..." rétorqua Jaskier en se frottant les yeux.

"Je réfléchis mieux la nuit et à l'aube."

"Que grand bien te fasse cher ami, mais moi je tiens à mon sommeil. Déjà que je dors peu les nuits où on est ensemble, tu ne peux pas me voler toutes mes nuits. J'ai une vie et un teint de rose à entretenir !"

Jaskier soupira en mettant de l'eau à bouillir.

"J'ai écouté Tale of Tales The End. Ne m'oblige pas à te le demander, Jaskier mais Her Sweet Kiss."

Jaskier inspira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Déjà que tu es un homme peu bavard, ça ne m'avance pas."

"Jaskier !"

"Oui, Geralt ! Ça parle de toi. Ça parle de Yennefer."

Geralt resta impassible.

"Merde, Geralt. Est-ce que tu as d'autres expressions faciales que grincheux ou en colère ?"

"Je ne suis pas en colère."

"Eh bien, on ne dirait pas. On dirait que tu vas me trucider dans les minutes qui suivent."

"Hm."

"Est-ce que tu peux dire autre chose ?"

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux."

Geralt s'approcha de Jaskier. Il releva son visage de son index et maintenu son regard."

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes Jaskier ?"

"Comment...?"

"Je ne le répéterai pas."

Jaskier avala nerveusement sa salive. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

"Dis-le-moi." ordonna Geralt d'une voix basse.

"Geralt, arrête."

"Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche pas à travers une chanson."

"Alors n'écoute pas ma musique, Geralt."

Jaskier releva le regard vers le blond, sa mâchoire était contractée. Ils restèrent comme ça à se regarder pendant quelques secondes. Geralt avança lentement son visage vers celui du brun mais les deux amants sortirent de leur trance lorsque la bouilloire siffla.

Jaskier recula avant de récupérer un torchon et de retirer la bouilloire du feu et prépara deux tasses de thé au miel, lait et infusion aux baies, vanille et abricot. Il tendit une tasse à Geralt avant de rajouter des guimauves dans la sienne. Geralt le regarda attentivement pendant toute la préparation.

"Je peux en avoir aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

Jaskier rajouta deux marshmallows dans sa tasse en le regardant. Il rangea le reste de ustensiles et dégusta son thé en regardant Geralt.

"Une tarte avec garniture."

"Quoi ?"

"Her Sweet Kiss, c'est une tarte avec de la garniture dedans."

"Wow. Vraiment ? Tu vas me donner une érection."

"Je préfère ça plutôt que de te voir en pleurer." affirma Geralt un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

"Tu dois vraiment arrêter de venir chez moi aussi tard."

"J'arrêterais de venir quand me l'aura dit."

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent ensemble. Jaskier n'avait rien dit mais désormais que Geralt savait la nature de ses sentiments, c'était étrange. Jaskier avait l'impression que c'était un jeu pour lui. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à cerner Geralt ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, au contraire. Pour Noël, Jaskier prit le temps de lui offrir un cadeau avant son départ en Pologne pour fêter passer cinq jours en famille avec Ciri, Yen, Tissaia, Triss, Lambert et Eskel. Geralt fut particulièrement surpris découvrir que le cadeau était le vieux carnet de chansons de Jaskier. Il prit le temps de le parcourir, parfois il restait des heures à le lire, à en rire, à chanter les chansons qu'il connaissait et à en analyser le contenu. Quand il rentra à Londres pour le nouvel an, il invita Jaskier à passer la soirée avec lui. Ils avaient cuisiné, danser et chanter, manger, discuter, dans un élan de générosité Geralt avait laissé Jaskier toucher à Ablette. Et après minuit, ils avaient commencé l'année transpirant et gémissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les draps du rockeur.

* * *

L'award season étant arrivée, les deux hommes étaient pris par leurs préparations. Jaskier arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen de rester en connexion avec ses fans surtout via Twitter où il était très actif dernièrement. Il avait fait un live Instagram où il avait discuté avec Doja Cat récemment. Mais il travaillait aussi sur sa prestation aux GRAMMYS. À la demande du comité, les deux amants allaient réaliser une performance ensemble durant la cérémonie. Elle faisait partie des événements les plus attendus de la soirée, d'autant plus considérant la nomination de Cintra comme Album De L'Année. Lambert avait proposé un mashup Ultimatum / Her Sweet Kiss au départ, mais Eskel avait avancé que c'était mieux s'ils chantaient leur hit respectif Toss A Coin et Blame Destiny. Jaskier remporta plusieurs prix notamment les NME pour lesquels il avait été nominé et Geralt regardait attentivement chacun de ses speechs de remerciements. Il le trouvait particulièrement bon à l'exercice, il savait quoi dire exactement à chaque fois et comment faire rire son auditoire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait que s'en tirer brillamment pour les GRAMMYS, il était adulé aux US alors quoiqu'il fasse il était tranquille. Les Brits par contre était qui stressait Jaskier le plus.

Les GRAMMYS furent plein de surprises et de rebondissements, pour tout le monde. Pour Jaskier, rayonnant sur le tapis rouge habillé par Jacquemus, la soirée fut une énorme découverte. Jaskier n'était pas habitué aux cérémonies américaines, mais sa manager Priscilla avait assuré son rôle en s'occupant parfaitement de lui. Il avait pu rencontrer et échanger avec de nombreux artistes, c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour passer une bonne soirée. Pour Geralt, égérie Saint Laurent qui captait tous les regards, c'était un exercice de style. Kaer Morhen était bien connu aux États-Unis, rivalisant aisément avec des groupes comme Coldplay ou Bastille, ils avaient déjà remporté deux Grammys pour leur second album. Mais ce soir ce n'était pas pareil, ils étaient au centre de l'attention avec Cintra, l'album avait été nommé par beaucoup comme meilleur album de l'année et signait un énorme retour en force pour le groupe. Ce n'était pas rien.

Lorsque que le moment de la prestation de Kaer Morhen et Jaskier fut venu, le brun avait déjà gagné Meilleur Nouvel Artiste. Il avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas pleurer et de faire un discours conscient et construit, en plus. Kaer Morhen avait remporté Meilleur Chanson Rock pour Blame Destiny, Meilleur Album Alternatif. La scène avait une scénographie particulière, sombre et resserrée.

On pouvait entendre le début de Blame Destiny jouée au luth par Jaskier qui apparut progressivement. Il fut rapidement accompagné par une basse et une batterie, on pouvait voir Eskel puis Lambert être éclairé par des flashs de lumière avant que la scène redevienne sombre. Au centre de celle-ci Geralt fut éclairé alors qu'il commença à chanter le 1er couplet de _B_ lame Destiny. Le public fit légèrement du bruit, il avait les cheveux lâchés réunis sur le côté, portait une chemise en soie noire légèrement ouverte laissant apparaitre sa musculature, un pantalon moulant en vinyl et des Wyatt Harness boots Saint Laurent. Il avait de nombreuses bagues en argent aux doigts caressant avec dextérité les cordes d'Ablette et son visage était rehaussé d'highligther blanc.

Lorsqu'il chanta le refrain de Blame Destiny, le luth de Jaskier se fit entendre de nouveau de même que la basse d'Eskel et la batterie de Lambert. On pouvait voir juste au-dessus de lui des danseurs s'approcher de Jaskier, ils lui prirent son luth en un éclair et lui arrachèrent sa tenue pour en relever une autre. Lorsque Geralt s'arrêta de jouer et commença à chanter les quatre premières phrases de _Sympathy For The Devil_ des Rolling Stones de sa voix rauque presque en chuchotant, Jaskier descendit les escaliers et se trouva à quelques pas de Geralt. Ce moment provoqua des applaudissements du public. Ablette et la basse d'Eskel se firent entendre de nouveau et Jaskier commença à chanter.

_"When a humble bard_

_Graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Rivia_

_Along came this song"_

Jaskier s'avança en chantant vers Geralt qui jouait les notes de la chanson. Les deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux. La tension entre eux était palpable. Le smoky-eye soigné et les paillettes bleues sous ses yeux étalées en une fine ligne qu'avait Jaskier accentuait le bleu de ses yeux rendant son regard particulièrement magnétique. Une fois arrivé face à lui, Jaskier attaqua la 3ème partie du 1er couplet et quand vint le refrain, Geralt tourna la tête face au public à nouveau et le chanta. Il s'arrêta de jouer à la fin du refrain et l'on entendit l'intrumental de Toss A Coin accompagné de la batterie et de la basse. Geralt et Jaskier se décalèrent du micro de Geralt ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Une fois à l'arrêt, Jaskier continua sur la 1er partie puis la 3ème partie du 2nd couplet de Toss A Coin et Geralt joua la mélodie. Le brun tourna autour du rockeur d'une manière lente et sensuelle en caressant au passage son épaule et son dos. Sa tenue le mettait parfaitement en valeur et soulignait la silhouette de son corps. Il portait un haut corset en forme de papillon à variations de bleu cobalt et outre-mer, ainsi qu'un pantalon cargo noir en satin. Il avait lui aussi des bagues en argent à ses doigts qui attiraient l'attention sur ses mouvements. Geralt reprit sa place face à son micro et lorsque Jaskier eut dit « _Now pour him some ale_ », Lambert commença à se déchaîner à la batterie avant que les deux chanteurs reprissent le refrain ensemble.

Après le refrain, Kaer Morhen eurent un solo libre sur Toss A Coin et Jaskier dansait en regardant Geralt jouer qui parfois jetait aussi des coups d'oeil au plus jeune. Lorsque le solo se termina, Jaskier qui s'était approché de Geralt chanta _« He's a friend of humanity, so give him the rest »_ à répétition pendant avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du rockeur et de le laisser se remettre face à son micro. Jaskier commença à chanter le refrain de Blame Destiny et Geralt ponctua les pauses de Jaskier par le refrain de Toss A Coin. Ils finirent par chanter la dernière phrase _« Toss a coin to your Witcher, A friend of humanity_ » ensemble, en se regardant. Quand Geralt fit sonner les cordes d'Ablette pour conclure la prestation, des applaudissements et cris explosèrent dans la salle. Les deux chanteurs se regardaient encore, presque comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser et Geralt eut un sourire en coin.

Sur Twitter, la frénésie était présente. La présentation de Kaer Morhen et Jaskier devint hyper commentée et hyper partagée. Les gens parlaient de tout, du mashup excellent, de la retransmission qui rendait la scène presque intime, de la tension presque sexuelle qui émanait du duo mais surtout, du sourire de Geralt. Les tweets sur le sourire de Geralt était tellement présent dans la discussion générale que "Geralt" passa 1er en tendance mondial, juste après on avait #GRAMMYS et en 3e "Toss A Coin". Ils avaient tout simplement tué ça. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa tout aussi bien. Jaskier, portant une nouvelle tenue, avait remporté Meilleure Chanson de l'Année et Meilleur Enregistrement de l'Année. Lorsque la dernière catégorie de la soirée, Album de l'Année, fut annoncé, Jaskier avait donc remporté 3 récompenses sur 4 nominations. Billie Eilish arriva sur scène accompagnée de Matthew Bellamy pour remettre le prix.

"Et le Grammy est attribué à.." débuta Matthew Bellamy.

"Cintra, Kaer Morhen !" annonça Billie Eilish avec un sourire aux lèvres avant d'applaudir.

C'était un choc pour les trois frères, Lambert sauta dans les bras de Geralt qui semblait complètement choqué. Vesemir enlaça Eskel avant de le laisser passer et de le suivre. Une fois sur scène, les applaudissements se firent de plus en plus forts. Geralt n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à actuellement c'était Ciri. Ciri qui devait sûrement s'être endormie en regardant la cérémonie aux côtés de Yennefer et Tissaia. Eskel commença le discours.

"Wow ! Wow... Quel foutu honneur ! Merci ! Merci premièrement car ce fut incroyable pour nous d'être nommé aux côtés d'artistes tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres et qu'on admire de tout notre coeur pour oser continuer à changer l'industrie pour le mieux. Merci à la Recording Academy de reconnaître notre travail en nous accordant ce prix dont même dans nos rêves les plus fous nous n'avions pas imaginé tenir entre nos mains un jour."

"Merci à Warner, notre équipe, Renfri, Marilka, Valdo, Cahir, Istredd, Coen, Sonya.. Vesemir, t'as eu raison d'y croire pour nous ! Merci à vous pour nous maintenir au travail, pour valider nos propositions folles, pour nous soutenir. On ne serait pas là ce soir sans vous." ajouta Lambert juste après qu'Eskel lui passa le Grammy et lui laissa la place. "Cet album, c'est le fruit d'un pari fou qu'on s'est lancé tous les trois y'a 2 ans. On voulait faire de la musique qui nous raconte, qui sorte du plus profond de nous. Quand Geralt est venu avec cette idée magnifique qu'est Cintra et les premiers textes, on a compris que c'était qu'on avait toujours voulu faire avec Kaer Morhen, tomber le masque. C'était un travail difficile qui nous a presque séparés complètement, qui a retourné nos vies mais qui nous a transformés en tant qu'artistes et hommes."

Lambert laissa la place à Geralt en lui donnant le Grammy.

"Hm. Quand j'ai écrit la majorité des chansons de Cintra, j'étais à un point de ma vie où j'avais atteint le fond à cause de l'anxiété et du syndrome de l'abandon. Je voudrais dédier ce prix à tous ceux qui à travers leurs vies se sont accrochés à la musique, aux arts parce que ça leur apportait de l'espoir." commença Geralt mais il fut interrompu par une vague d'applaudissements. "À tous ceux qui font de leur art leur moyen de survie dans ce monde. À tous ceux qui grandissent, apprennent et guérissent grâce à leur art... Il sera toujours entendu et apprécié. Ciri, c'est pour toi. Eskel et Lambert, vous êtes les meilleurs partenaires dont on peut rêver. Merci à tous, on est tellement reconnaissant que cet album vous l'appréciez. Bonne soirée et merci encore." termina-il avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Les applaudissements recommencèrent, le groupe quitta la scène et les trois frères se prirent dans les bras à nouveau. Le reste de la soirée fût mouvementée entre le photocall, les interviews et les after-party. Autant Lambert et Eskel allèrent célébrer ainsi que Jaskier, mais Geralt fit juste une rapide apparition avant de rentrer à l'hôtel et appeler Yennefer qui le félicita limite en hurlant aux côtés de Ciri qui semblait être prête pour aller au collège.

Une fois de retour en Angleterre, le groupe fit la tournée des radios notamment à la BBC. Jaskier aussi. Il restait encore les Brits qui se déroulaient la semaine après les GRAMMYS et ni Jaskier, ni Geralt n'avaient eu le temps de souffler. Ils réussirent à trouver un jour pour se voir et débriefer tranquillement chez le blond. Comme d'habitude, ils le firent en cuisinant. Jaskier traînait sur Twitter en regardant Geralt préparer des pâtes fraîches.

"Les gens ont adoré notre performance, Geralt. Tu te devrais lire les tweets, je crois que mes fans nous... ship ?" lança Jaskier en défilant dans ses mentions.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Ils sont comme toi."

"Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

"Tu sais très bien."

Jaskier lui tira la langue et se reconcentra sur son téléphone. Parfois, il jetait quelques coups d'oeil furtifs à Geralt. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon raté, des mèches retombant devant ses yeux dorés et ce jogging gris qui le moulait exactement là où il fallait, il était tellement sexy qui Jaskier se demandait comment il ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Arrête de me mater. C'est ennuyeux."

"Ennuyeux ? Ennuyeux ?! Et déjà.. qu'est-ce.. qui te dis que je te regardais Geralt ?"

"Ton visage avait la même expression depuis plus de 30 secondes. Et tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit."

"Très juste." acquiesça Jaskier. "Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?"

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas chanter ?"

Jaskier inspira et grimaça. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait chanter. Fallait-il vraiment qu’il en parle ? Il hocha la tête positivement.

"The Fishmonger's Daugther !" s'écria-t-il enthousiaste.

"Des enfants regardent cette cérémonie. Ciri regarde cette cérémonie, Jaskier."

Jaskier leva les yeux au ciel en sentant le regard assassin de Geralt sur lui.

"Mais je ne peux pas te le dire ! Ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise mais je peux te dire que c'est de la tarte avec garniture."

Geralt se mit à rire et le cœur de Jaskier rata un battement. Il resta bouche-bée, Geralt riait si rarement, presque jamais. Il était même certain de ne jamais l'avoir entendu rire.

"Je crois que je t'aime." souffla-t-il doucement.

"Jaskier ?" Geralt se tourna vers le brun en déposant son couteau de cuisine.

Jaskier venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il secoua la tête négativement en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Je suis désolé." marmonna-t-il les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Geralt s'approcha du brun et s'agenouilla. Jaskier se mit à pleurer malgré lui. Geralt ne fit rien, il le regarda seulement.

"Putain Geralt. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé, parce qu'à cause de moi, ta vie s'est empiré et, et, et... Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites que des bonnes choses, pas moi. Je ne suis pas bien pour toi. Regarde-moi, je suis un idiot."

Geralt pencha sa tête sur le côté en regardant Jaskier.

"Hm."

Il essuya les larmes du barde avec son index. Ses yeux se contenant de pleurer, brillaient encore plus.

"Alors je suis amoureux d'un idiot ?" rétorqua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup rauque que d'habitude.

Jaskier fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas. Arrête." dit-il en reniflant doucement.

Geralt se releva et regarda Jaskier, toujours impassible. Il se remit à cuisiner.

"Geralt..." souffla doucement Jaskier.

"Est-ce que tu es encore à moi Jaskier ?" demanda Geralt en terminant de mettre les pâtes au feu tout en goûtant la sauce.

Jaskier fût quelque peu surpris par sa question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

"Oui, je crois." répondit-il en marquant un temps de pause. "Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Pour savoir."

Jaskier se leva furieux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Geralt était peut-être pas doué avec les mots, il fallait qu'il arrête de se foutre de lui.

"Pour savoir ? Pour savoir ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais dit non hein ?"

"Rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il est sain de posséder quelqu'un."

"Geralt, tu es un...." cafouilla Jaskier en cherchant une insulte à la hauteur avant de soupirer. "Merde, le pire c'est que ça fait sens."

"Je sais. Mais, si tu avais dit non, je n'aurais pas cessé de t'aimer pour autant." répondit-il en se retournant vers le brun.

Jaskier ne dit rien.

"Je t'aime aussi Jaskier. J'imagine que ça fait de nous un couple d'idiots."

Geralt esquissa un sourire et Jaskier hocha la tête en s'approchant de lui. Il finit par l'embrasser en passant posant ses mains sur ses joues. Geralt passa ses mains sous le pull du brun.

"Uhm, Geralt. Les pâtes."

"J'emmerde les pâtes. Je vais te faire l'amour."

Jaskier clinga des yeux plusieurs fois.

"D'accord. Mais d'abord, les pâtes, s'il te plaît."

"Hm."

Pour la première fois, lorsque Jaskier s'écroula sur Geralt après avoir l'orgasme, il eut le droit à un je t'aime. Un vrai. Pas un sous-entendu ou une métaphore. Geralt, quant à lui, ne cessa pas de lui rappeler. Ils gardèrent cet amour pour eux même auprès de leurs proches. La seule personne qui l'eut compris c'était Ciri, surtout car la jeune femme était tombée sur son père ayant une conversation téléphonique avec Jaskier après être rentrée de l'école avec Dara. Geralt et Jaskier lui firent promettre de garder le secret, elle fut ravie. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait quelque chose d'autre intime avec Jaskier. Bientôt elle pourrait aussi l'appeler papa, s'amusa-t-elle, et l'idée plu à Jaskier.

Une fois les Brits Awards arrivés, la pression de Jaskier retomba au fil de la soirée, il eut remporté deux récompenses sur trois. Il était nerveux pour la dernière car il était nommé face à Geralt et y avait aussi d'artistes talentueux à leurs côtés. Il fut ravi lorsqu'il vit Kaer Morhen remporter l'award du meilleur groupe et écouta leur performance sur Ultimatum. Pour sa performance, Jaskier chanta une version à la fois acoustique et à la fois trip hop d'Her Sweet Kiss. Ce qui mit tout le monde d'accord autant dans la salle que sur les réseaux sociaux. Il avait même ému aux larmes plusieurs artistes présents dont Lambert et Triss. La fin de la soirée, le vainqueur du Meilleur Album Britannique fut sans surprise Kaer Morhen. Lors de leurs discours terriblement touchant encore une fois, Eskel ajouta qu'ils tenaient à remercier quelqu'un en particulier.

"On voudrait remercier un artiste en particulier. Geralt."

"Uhm, ouais. Jaskier, merci pour tout le soutien, ce Brit est pour toi. De la part de ton witcher préféré."

Jaskier éclata de rire totalement surpris par cette petite dédicace de leur part. Sachant que tout le monde connaissait l'admiration du chanteur pour le groupe de rock, ça sonnait parfaitement juste.

Après une award saison hyper mouvementée et un début de tournée satisfaisant pour Jaskier, le mois d'Avril fut tout de repos pour le brun. Comme Geralt le lui avait dit, il avait arrêté de venir sonner chez lui à deux heures du matin car ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble maintenant. Ciri avait enfin été autorisé à ne plus garder le secret de leur relation, surtout parce que Yennefer avait fini par se douter de quelque chose. Elle en avait parlé avec Geralt et les deux avaient discuté longuement de la situation, à la fin Yennefer et Geralt se firent un long câlin. Parce que c'était quelque chose dont tous deux avaient bien besoin. Geralt et ses frères avaient fait une pause, le temps de pouvoir vivre assez de choses pour avoir de quoi faire un nouvel album.

Celui qu'on surnommait maintenant le loup blanc de Kaer Morhen ou tout simplement le Witcher avait fini par se réconcilier avec le public et accepter que tout cette image que les gens se faisaient de lui ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il devait agir comme tel. Il était sûrement plus humain que n'importe quel humain sur cette planète. Même s’il ne composait rien de nouveau ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire de la musique tout de même. Premièrement, il apprenait sérieusement à Ciri comment lire une partition, à jouer au piano et à la guitare. Deuxièmement, il réalisait souvent des covers avec ses frères ou d'autres artistes. La dernière en date était un cover de _Champagne Supernova_ d'Oasis avec Jaskier, réalisé juste après son retour de tournée. Jaskier, quant à lui, ne faisait que grimper encore et encore. Il prenait tout de même encore du temps pour lui et parfois, il voulait juste souffler. Alors Geralt eut une idée.

"Est-ce que c'est encore ?" demanda Jaskier fermant les yeux. "Si ce n’est pas un disque de diamant, Geralt, je m'en contre fiche."

"Ouvre les yeux."

"Putain Geralt !"

Jaskier afficha un grand sourire en regardant le blond.

"Oui ! Oui, je veux !"

Il sauta dans les bras du rockeur avant de l'embrasser.

"Quand est-ce qu'on part pour Edinburgh ?"

"Demain soir." répondit Geralt, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Prépare ta valise. On y reste pour un bon bout de temps."

"Enfin ! Ce que je mérite ! Ahhh, j'ai tout ce qui me fait plaisir !"

"Et moi dont."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> C'est mon premier one-shot depuis que j'ai appris à écrire des slow burns de 15 pages, c'est donc un énorme accomplissement pour moi car c'est la première histoire que je suis termine.  
> La plupart des titres des chansons dans l'histoire sont tirés de l'album The Witcher (Music From The Original Netflix Series) que vous pouvez aller écouter sur Spotify, avec toutes les autres chansons mentionnées dans l'histoire.  
> La performance des GRAMMYS m'a directement été inspirée de [la performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tw2LMnxvW0) entre St.Vincent et Dua Lipa à la cérémonie de 2019. Le cover de Champagne Supernova provient plutôt du cover entre Machine Gun Kelly et Yungblud postée récémment sur Youtube.
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
